Lisanna Strauss, la cupido de Fairy Tail
by Miss Truth
Summary: "El amor te hace idiota" declaro Lisanna una tarde en el gremio. "Y por eso, yo juntare a todos esos idiotas, porque están tan enamorados que no se dan cuenta de nada" (Nalu, Gale, Jerza, Gruvia, Lami, ?Li, etc etc)
1. Prologo

**Lisanna Strauss, la cupido de Fairy Tail**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail (dentro de lo que en Fairy Tail puede llamarse normal), y Lisanna estaba pensando en algo de suma importancia:

_¡¿Por qué no hay parejas oficiales en este gremio?!_

_¡¿Es que todos están ciegos o qué?!_

Ella no lo comprendía. Era incomprensible para su mente. Después de todo lo que habían pasado todos, era normal que se formaran parejas. Pero era como si –de alguna manera– todo siguiera igual. Nadie salia, nadie se confesaba, nadie se esforzaba por hacerlo formal. Y eso la frustraba, la frustraba mucho. Sus compañeros (su familia) arriesgaban sus vidas más de lo que le gustaría, cuando estaba en Edolas fue igual. Ella tubo la oportunidad de volver, pero eso no pasaba. Ninguno de sus compañeros tendrían esa suerte.

—Cuando se invento el dicho "el amor es ciego" seguro que se referían a que "el amor te deja ciego", eso tiene más sentido— murmuro Lisanna, apoyada en la barra del gremio.

—Sé a lo que te refieres— dijo Mirajane, que se acerco por el otro lado de la barra. —Pero, como mencionaste, para ellos no es tan obvio como para nosotras— dijo suspirando.

—_...Quizás si les diera un empujoncito.._.— pensó Lisanna.

...

—¡Eso es!— exclamó. —¡Te veo luego Mira-nee!— dijo mientras se levantaba de a la barra y se dirigía a la salida.

—...¿Suerte?


	2. El amor es para todas las edades

**Capitulo 1: El amor es para todas las edades**

**Hola! Pues... Por el titulo del capitulo supongo que ya adivinaron sobre que pareja va este capitulo. Respondere los review abajo.**

**Aclaraciones:**

Blabla = texto

-...- = dialogo

-_"Son tan idiotas"- _= pensamientos

-(...)- = comentarios mios y/o de Lisanna

**(la ultima vez se me olvido hacer esto, porfavor no me demanden)**

**Disclairmer: Solo la historia me pertenese, los maravillosos (pero a veces idiotas) personajes son de Hiroshima-sama**

Lisanna PoV

_-"¿¡Por qué no se me ocurrio antes?!"-_. Pense mientras salia del gremio y me dirijia hacia la "casita" donde Natsu y yo cuidabamos de Happy cuando era un huevo. Llegue ahi y me sente en la entrada, ya que, creci mucho y no quepo dentro. Siempre vengo aqui cuando necesito ordenar mis ideas -y vaya que lo necesitaba-.

_-"Es obvio que los idiotas (enamorados) del gremio no daran el primer paso, porque no importa lo jodidamente obvio que sea que se quieren, son demaciado orgullosos, o timidos, o lentos como para intentarlo. Asi que tendre que darles un empujoncito, luego me lo agradeceran"-._

_-"Veamos las potenciales parejas... Juvia y Gray, Natsu y Lucy, Gajeel y Levy, tambien Happy y Charle... Pero siento que me estoy olvidando de alguien... Mmmhh... No recuerdo..."-. _Estaba intentando recordar cuando una suave vocesita me interrumpio.

-¿Lisanna-san?-.

-¿Ah?-. Gire la cabeza y vi a Wendy, que estaba viendome con una cara... ¿preocupada?

-¿Wendy sucede algo?-. Pregunte.

-Ah no...-. Dijo mientras negava con la cabeza.

-Solo que... Te vi salir del gremio y... Crei que pudo haber pasado algo... Y-y...-. Dijo algo avergonsada.

-Uff... Que bien, por un momento me preocupe-. Dije, mientras le sonreia.

-Tranquila Wendy, no me pasa nada, solo que tuve una idea y necesitaba pensarla-.-_"De echo, creo que..."-. _Pense mientras veia a Wendy_.-"Creo saber con quien comensar"-._

General PoV

-Wendy sientate-. Dijo Lisanna.

-De acuerdo Lisanna-san-. Dijo Wendy sentandose al lado de la menor de los Strauss.

-Wendy, no me digas asi, solo dime Lisanna-. Le dijo mientras le sonreia.

-De acuerdo Li-Lisanna-. Dijo Wendy algo apenada.

Despues de eso empesaron a hablar de temas tribiales, Wendy le conto sus viajes con Mystogan y Lisanna le explico que en este lugar ella y Natsu cuidaron de Happy cuando era solo un huevo. Estaba empesando a oscurecer, asi que ambas decidieron volver al gremio. En el camino conversaron de cosas tribiales hasta que llegaron a "sierto tema".

-Dime Wendy, ¿No te sientes algo sola siendo la unica niña del gremio?-.

-La verdad es que no, cuando no estoy con Charle converso con Lucy o Natsu-san-. Dijo Wendy bastante despreocupada.

-¿No se te olvida alguien?-. Pregunto Lisanna con una picara sonrisa.

-Tu tambien me agradas Lisa-chan-. Dijo con una sonrrisa inocente.

-_"Kawaii"-.-_Gracias Wendy. Pero yo me estaba refiriendo a Romeo-kun-. Dijo con una sonrrisa aun mas picara que la anterior (si eso es pocible).

-Etto... Y-yo, em...- Dijo Wendy tartamudeando y muy sonrojada.

-_"Bingo"- _. Penso una muy satisfecha albina. -_"Paso 1, ver de quien esta enamorada la persona (victima), hecho"-._

-¿Y bien?-. Dijo despues de que Wendy dijiera incoerencias por unos segundos.

-Ro-Romeo-k-kun tambien me cae b-bien-. Dijo Wendy, aun muy nerviosa pero menos sonrrojada.

-Me alegra oir eso- Dijo Lisanna mientras su mente maquinaba un plan para "unir" a siertas personas.

-Yo tambien creo que le caes muuy bien a Romeo-kun- Dijo la albina, enfatisando el "muy" de una manera insinuante.

-¿E-en serio lo crees?-. Dijo Wendy, dejando ver algo de esperanza en su voz.

-L-lo que pasa es que el si-siempre se pone nervioso cuando estoy cerca... ¿eso no significa que no le agrado?-. Pregunto algo apenada.

Lisanna PoV

_-"Paso 2: verificar que los sentimientos son correspondidos, hecho. Digo con la informacion que acabo de obtener, hay que ser ciego _(o idiota) _para no darce cuenta"-._

Puse la mano en su hombro para consolarla. -Para nada Wendy, estoy 100% segura de que tu no le desagradas-. Dije con toda la confianza que pude transmitirle. Eso parecio calmarla.

Cuando llegamos al gremio nos separamos, y vi que Wendy fue directamente donde Romeo y el se sonrojo al instante (awww, son tan kawaii). Los del gremio deverian aprender de ellos. Fui donde mi hermana para ponerme al corriente, al parecer Erza habia tomado una mision en solitario. Humm... Que extraño, ella generalmente hace misiones con su grupo. No le di mas vueltas al asunto y converse con mi hermana sobre temas triviales y fui lo suficientemente astuta como para evadir el tema de porque me fui tan derrepente del gremio.

En toda la conversacion vi de reojo a Wendy y Romeo, que estaban conversando en la otra punta del gremio. Los dos estaban sonrojados. -_"Paso 3: lograr que los enamorados se acerquen mas, hecho. Primera pareja lista, porque esto acaba de comensar"-. _

**Tachan! Y ese es el capitulo. Que les parecio? Le gusto? Merese un review?**

**Voten para la proxima pareja, puede ser cualquiera (excepto Jerza o alguna con los hermanos Strauss, para esas ya tengo mis ideas y necesito el fic mas avansado) asi que voten! **

**Aqui van las respuestas de review **

**Aoi-chan: muchas gracias, aqui tienes la continuacion ;)**

**Val703: yo tambien he notado eso, y por es una de las razones por las que ise el fic (ademas Lisa-chan en mi fic -y sospecho que en el manga tambien- esta a favor 100% del Nalu ;) )**

**Y eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	3. Chismes y gatos

**Hola queridas/os lectores! Sere breve; Como regalo a una amiga de Fanfiction que me anima mucho voy a hacer algo, cada mes, el dia que consida con el mes (ej: el 8 de agosto) ¡Voy a subir 2 capitulos! Y como hoy esa condicion se da... ¡Disfruten los capitulos! Este mes le dedico estos capitulos a nixagod (la amiga que les conte) ¡Que los disfrutes amiga!**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **Dialogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos**

-(...)-** Aclaraciones mias o de Lissana (es que pensamos tan igual *orgullosa*)**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Cambios de esena**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiroshima-sama, solo la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 2: Chismes y gatos**

Era un dia completamente normal en el gremio mas ruidoso de Fiore, sillas y alguna que otra persona volando, Cana bebiendo, Mira atendiendo la barra con su sonrisa de siempre, en fin, todo normal. En eso entra al gremio Lisanna, que se acerca a Wendy. Fue hace unos dias que Wendy y ella volvieron al gremio juntas. Se habian vuelto mucho mas cercanas desde entonses, todos lo habian notado, pero nadie lo comento, realmente no era un gran chisme.

El gran chisme se formo cuando la albina se dirijio con paso decidido a donde estaba Natsu, y dijo las siguientes palabras:

-Natsu, necesito hablar con tigo... En privado-.

Pues no es dificil pensar que eso era el inicio de una declaracion, o eso pensaron la mayoria del gremio incluyendo a una rubia que conocemos bien. Desde antes se hablaba de algun sentimiento de la albina menor acia el pelirrosa.

-¿Que pasa Lisanna?-. Pregunto despreocupadamente Natsu.

-Te lo dire cuando estemos en privado, porfavor Natsu, es importante-. Suplico Lisanna.

-Buenoo... ¿ y donde vamos?-.

-Tu solo sigueme-. Dijo mientras empesaba a caminar hacia la bodega del gremio.

Lisanna PoV.

-_"Que bueno que Natsu acepto venir solo"-. _Pense mientras cerraba la puerta detras de nosotros. Ahora venia la parte complicada: explicarle todo a Natsu de una manera que lo entienda (uff, que dificil).

-Natsu... Esto es algo complicado, pero espero que lo entiendas-. Dije apoyada en la puerta.

-Tu solo dilo Lisanna, dijiste que era importante, ademas me interrumpiste cuando estaba hablando con Lucy-.

-_"Con que Lucy ... Recordare eso"-.-_Veras Natsu, es un tema que nos implica a ambos...-. Me detube cuando senti movimiento detras de la puerta. Puse mi dedo indice en mis labios para que Nastu entendiera que se quedara callado, y con un rapido movimiento abri la puerta.

Calleron varias personas del gremio al abrir la puerta, al parecer estaban apoyados en ella, y al abrir calleron dentro de la bodega. Ahi estaban, Gray, Lucy, Cana, el maestro, y...

-¿Mira-nee?-. Pregunte al verla entre la multitud.

-¿Que tal nii-chan?-. Dijo cun una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡¿Tu que haces aqui hielito?!-. Pregunto (amenazo) Natsu.

-No tengo que responderte cerebro de carbon-. Respondio (contraataco) Gray.

-¡TODOS FUERA!-. Grite antes que Natsu entrara en sus habituales riñas con Gray.

-¡INCLUIDA TU NEE-CHAN!-. Grite al ver que nee-chan se quedo padara en la puerta.

-¡AYE SIR!-. Digeron todos antes de correr como alma que lleva el diablo

Cuando todos se fueron (y verifique que no volvieran) retome la conversación con Natsu.

-Veras Natsu, se trata sobre Happy-.

-¿Le sucedio algo a Happy?... Pero cuando estaba conmigo estaba bien-.

-Pues... Hay dos temas, el primero son los sentimientos de Happy... ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero cierto?-. Pregunte para verificar que si entendiera (porque conociendo a Natsu... Uff).

-Emm... No-. Dijo despues de meditarlo un momento.

-_"¿Por que sera que no me sorprende?"-._-Lo que pasa Natsu es que a Happy le gusta Charle-. Fui directa (es la unica manera en que el entiende)

-Ahh... Eso, ¿y que pasa con eso?-.

-Pues es tu deber como padre y mio como tia de ayudarlo-. Le dige con una sonrisa amable.

-...¿Tia?-. Pregunto algo confundido.-¿No que tu eras la mama?-.

-Lo que pasa Natsu es que como tu eres el papa, tu pareja es la mama. Y yo no soy tu pareja... Soy mas como tu hermana-. Le explique con paciensia.

-¿Pero no eras tu la que decia que nos casariamos cuando cresieramos?-. Pregunto aun confundido.

-Tenia siete, no sabia lo que decia-. Dige haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia.

-Ah... Okey-. Dijo poniendo esa linda sonrisa suya (no se confundan, digo, es la sonrisa de Natsu, ¡quien no la considera linda! -Gray no cuenta-).

-¿Pero que quieres que haga yo?-. Y seguimos con las preguntas, porque tiene que ser tan... Natsu.

-Quiero que le des un dia libre a Happy-. Dige, y añadi antes que siguiera preguntando.-Tu puedes tomar una mision solo, o con Lucy-.-_"Espero que la invites idiota"-.-_Yo me encargo del resto-.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

General PoV

Habian pasado dos dias desde que Natsu y Lucy habian tomado una mision ellos dos solos. Si, ellos, solos... Digamos que no fue algo que paso desapercivido por los demas. En serio, mas de medio gremio hacia sus conjeturas de porque el despistado Dragron Slayer de fuergo invito a la invocadora de espiritus sin nadie acompañandolos. Incluso Cana convirtio su barril en una mesa de apuestas para ver cual hipotesis era la correcta.

Solo cierta albina tenia alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando, aunque ni ella se esperaba que Natsu realmente invitara a Lucy, porque para que vamos con cosas, el era muuuuy lento si a estos temas se referia.

-_"Me pregunto que clase de cuñada sera..."-. _Pensaba Lisanna mientras caminava hacia la casa de Natsu.

En el tiempo libre de Happy ella lo habia instruido en modales y etiqueta, ya que, pronto tendria una cita con Charle. Pues si con Lisanna dandole indicaciones, el pequeño exceed axul se animo a invitarla, y ¡sorpresa! Ella dijo:-De acuerdo, ¿donde es?-. Fue mucho mejor de lo que penso en un principio.

Cuando Lisanna llego a la cabaña para revisar los ultimos detalles, quedo bastante satisfecha. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, aun que cuando ella llego el primer dia para hacer limpiesa se sorprendio al ver que no era el chiquero que ella esperaba. Luego Happy le dijo que un dia Lucy vino y limpio. -_¡Que buena cuñada! Aunque... Quizas me estoy adelantando mucho...-_. Penso Lisanna, viendo los pros y contas de su "querida cuñada".

Lo unico que faltaba era que Happy se bañara y viatiera con un mini smokin que Lisanna le paso (ni siquiera yo que soy la autora se de donde lo saco...). Despues de que el gatito isiera lo correspondiente, Lisanna se dispuso a hacer la comida, pues seguro que Charle no tardaba en llegar.

Toc, toc.

-¡Es ella!-. Digeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Suerte-. Le dijo Lisanna mientras le guiñava un ojo y levantava su pulgar. Despues de eso se dirigio a la cocina.

Happy fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hiso vio a una arreglada Charle del otro lado. Recordo las lecciones de Lisanna y la invito a entrar con una reverencia. Ella se asombro un poco con el gesto y entro. Dentro estaba decorado con muchas velitas y una mesa al centro de la sala, con dos sillas y los respectivos cubiertos, todo del tamaño apropiado para ellos. Happy educadamente le puso la silla a Charle para que se sentara. Despues de hablar un poco, llego Lisanna con sus platos, para Happy pescado y para Charle ensalada. Mientras comian siguieron conversando, hasta que:

Happy PoV

-_"Estoy en una cita, ¡EN UNA CITA CON CHARLE! estoy tan feliz, pero tambien estoy nervioso. Haber Happy, solo tranquilizate, se tu mismo y recuerda los consejos le Lisanna..."-. _Pensaba desesperadamente hasta que...

-Oye, Happy...-.

-¡Aye! Que sucede Charle, ¿estas nerviosa? Tranquila Lisanna me dijo que era normal y...-.

-¡Claro que no! Yo... Yo solo queria preguntarte algo...-.

-¿Si?-.

-Cu-cuando estabamos en Edolas, ¿todo lo que digiste es cierto?

-¿Ah?-.

-M-me refiero a lo que digiste sobe que me protegerias y eso-. Dijo algo sonrojada.

-¡Aye! Todo lo que dige es cierto Charle, ¡Yo te protegere aun que me cueste la vida!-. Dige con toda la conviccion que podia, porque era cierto, yo amo a Charle y la protegere siempre.

Ella bajo su mirada de una manera en que no pude sus ojos.

-¿Charle?-.

-G-g... ¡GRACIAS HAPPY!-. Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.-Gracias por soportarme a pesar de como te trate, y de estar siempre conmigo aun que no te lo pidiera, por apoyarme siempre, y, y... ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, HAPPY!-. Dijo finalmente callendo de rodillas y llorando.

-Charle, yo te amo. Asi que estare con tigo por siempre-. Dige, sin pensar en un posible rechaso.

Ella levanto la vista de golpe, me vio a los ojos y luego susurro, casi inaudible. -Gracias Happy-.

General Pov

Despues de eso, Happy le tendio un pañuelo a Charle y la ayudo a levantarse. La consolo y se ofrecio a acompañarla a Fairy Hills. Cuando salieron de la casa, Lisanna salio de la cocina y se tiro en el sofa.

-_"Eso fue, snif, tan, snif, bonito. Charle tiene que estar loca si no lo, snif, acepta despues de eso"-. Pensaba mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.-"Aun que..."- Piensa mientar sonrie.-"¿A que chica no la enamoras con eso?"-._

_-"¿Los gatitos seran blancos o azules?..."-._

**Fin del capitulo! *llorando* ese Happy, es tan tiernoo! Quiero saber su opinion sobre el capitulo, ¡comenten!**

**Recuerden que hoy es 2×1, asi que no olviden leer el siguiente capitulo!**


	4. Codigo rojo

**Hola! Aqui esta otro capitulo, como dije. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Fairy Blanca, espero que disfrutes leyendolo tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo ;)**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **Dialogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos**

-(...)-** Aclaraciones mias o de Lissana (es que pensamos tan igual *orgullosa*)**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Cambios de esena**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiroshima-sama, solo la historia es mia.**

**Capitulo 3: Codigo rojo**

General PoV

Cuando Lucy y Natsu llegaron al gremio por la mañana, todo el gremio los recibio con una ola de preguntas y gritos como:

-¡¿Donde estubiste cerebro de carbon?!-.

-¡Viajar es de hombres!-.

-¡¿Lu-chan donde fuiste?!-.

-¡Dejenme beber en paz!-.

Unas horas despues de su aparicion y haber respondido las respectivas preguntas, llego Erza, que fue recibida con los saludos de siempre. Aun que... Estaba algo distinta.

-Ara ara, bienvenida Erza-. Dijo Mira con su alegria de siempre.

-Gracias Mira-. Dijo Erza, aun que algo... Deprimida. Se sento en la barra y Mira le sirvio algo de pastel.

-_"Tal parece, que ni Fairy Tail puede subirme el animo hoy"-. _La pelirroja suspiro y se levanto de su aciento.

-¿A donde vas Erza?-. Pregunto Mira.

-A Fairy Hills, estoy algo cansada-. Dijo algo triste, aunque no se noto mucho.

-De acuerdo, adios Erza-. Dijo Mira con su usual sonrisa.

En cuanto Erza salio Mira desiso su sonrisa.

-¿Nee-chan, te diste cuenta?-. Pregunto Lisanna en un tono bastante preocupado.

-Si. Ademas, no termino su pastel-. Dijo Mira con el seño fruncido.

Ambas se miraron, y como si sus miradas lo digeran todo, cada una se fue por su lado.

-¡Lucy, Wendy!-. Llamo Lisanna.

-¡Evergreen, Levy!-.

-¡Cana, Juvia!-.

-¡Chicas, es un codigo rojo, repito, ES UN CODIGO ROJO!-.

-¡TODAS A FAIRY HILLS!-. Y como si eso fuera una palabra magica todas interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron a Fairy Hills.

-¡Maestro, lo dejo a cargo de la barra!-. Grito Mira mientras corria con las demas.

Y todo el resto quedo con una pregunta rondando por su mente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-¿Que es codigo rojo?-. Preguntaron Wendy, Lucy, y Juvia al entrar al vertibulo de Fairy Hills.

-Olvidava que ellas no saben-. Dijo Lisanna.

-Veran chicas, cuando Erza cumplio 15, penso que todas teniamos que apoyarnos unas entre otras, y creo codigos. Uno de ellos es el codigo rojo, significa que alguna esta pasando por un momento dificil y el resto tiene que estar ahi para apoyarla-. Explico Cana.

-Hablando de eso, ¿donde esta Erza?-. Pregunto Levy.

-Por ella es que activamos el codigo rojo-. Aviso Mira.

-¿Seguras de que es un codigo rojo?, digo, estamos hablando de Erza-. Dijo Evergreen.

-No se termino su pastel-. Dijo simplemente Mira.

Hubo un silencio

-Entonses si es un codigo rojo-. Dijo Cana. A lo que las demas solo pudieron estar de acuerdo.

-Escuchen chicas, esto es lo que haremos, entraremos a su habitacion y le preguntaremos que pasa, a la cara, sin muchos rodeos, ¿alguien tiene una mejor idea?-. Dijo Lisanna.

El resto solo nego. Al parecer solo tenian una opcion.

Lucy PoV

-_"Estoy preocupada, ¿que pudo haberle pasado a Erza?"-_.Pensaba mientras Mira se acercaba a la puerta._-"Ella es fuerte, no se dejaria dañar por cualquier cosa"-._ Me decia mientras la puerta se abria. Lo que vi me sorprendio. -_"¿Erza?... ¿Estas llorando?"-._

**Perdon por hacer el capitulo tan corto y con tantas faltas ortofraficas, pero me quede algo corta de tiempo. En el siguiente capitullo veremls que le sucedio a Erza. Comenten!**


	5. Amigas de verdad

**Hola! Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo :) este capitulo sera algo (muy) sentimental (o eso espero) porque... Pues ¡luego lo leerán! Muajajaja (risa diabólica) Gracias por el apoyo, en serio ayuda (mucho) me sube el animo ^-^**

**Respuestas reviews:**

**Val703: ¡Aqui esta el capitulo! ¡No me hagas nada! ¡Y quita esa sonrisita!**

**Nixagod; Gomen, en este capitulo no explica eso... pero en el próximo si ^-^**

**Vanilla-Chi y Ryu-chan: En este capitulo todas lloran ToT**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **diálogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos**

-(...)-** Aclaraciones mias o de Lissana (dependiendo la situación)**

***/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Cambios de escena**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiroshima-sama, solo la historia es parte de mi imaginación ;)**

**Capitulo 4 : Amigas de verdad**

General PoV

Todas las chicas de la habitación quedaron pasmadas por lo que vieron. Erza, la fuerte Erza, la maga clase S, la que puede intimidar a todos con solo una mirada, la que nunca se rinde... Estaba llorando. Todas estaban en shock. Incluso Erza estaba quieta, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta del resto de las magas presentes. Solo una maga pudo reaccionar.

-E-Erza, ¿Que paso?-. Pregunto Lucy.

Como si fuera un detonante todas las chicas salieron de su sorpresa para poner atención, Erza se volteo dándoles la cara para solo descubrir que lloraba por ambos ojos. Vio a Lucy y luego a las demás, como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia, aun que podría ser así.

-Lucy... Chicas, n-no me pasa nada-.

-Erza, a ti te pasa algo-. Dijo Evergreen.

-Vamos confia, somos tus amigas-. Dijo Mira.

Pero Erza parecía ausente, casi reacia a contar lo que sucedió.

-Les digo que no...-.

-Una vez mi madre...-. Empeso a relatar Lucy, interrumpiendo a Erza. Se produjo un silencio, nadie sabia mucho sobre la madre de Lucy, solo que murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y que era una persona muy preciada. El silencio fue una invitación a continuar.

-Una vez mi madre... Me contó, que cuando uno siente dolor, siempre puede superarlo, pero que uno podía superarlo sola, o con ayuda. Me dijo que... Cuando tu compartes tu dolor, con alguien en quien tu confies o aprecies, se reduce, porque esa persona con la que lo compartiese se llevara un poco de ese dolor. Yo... Todas estamos aquí Erza, no quiero presionarte, pero nosotras siempre estaremos aquí para cuando quieras compartir tu dolor con nosotras. Porque somos amigas-.

Se produjo un largo silencio en donde parecieron rebotar las palabras de Lucy en la cabeza de cada una de ellas, pero mas en Erza, como procesando toda la información.

-Lucy tiene razon-. Dijo Levy.

-Erza, ¿recuerdas cuando se activo el código rojo por primera vez?-. Empeso a hablar Mira -Fue cuando perdí a Lisanna-. Dijo mirando a su hermana. -En ese entonces, tu y todas estuvieron ahí para apoyarme... Y yo les estoy eternamente agradecida-. Dijo con un brillo de gratitud en los ojos. -Asi que déjame devolverte el favor-.

-Cuando se produjo el problema con Laxus y todo eso...-. Empeso a relatar Evergreen. -Yo las convertí en piedra... A todas-. Dijo con culpa. -Incluso pelee con tigo, solo para ganarme un nombre que no merecía y por creer en una idea equivocada. Después de eso, me costo adaptarme, pensaba que todas ustedes me odiaban... Tenían sus razones. Pero... Me perdonaron como si no hubiera pasado nada, sobretodo tu Erza. No me guardaste ningún rencor, ninguna lo hizo-. Dijo con los ojos llorosos. -No tendremos una relación tan estrecha como con Lucy o Mirajane, pero yo te voy a apoyar, cueste lo que cueste-.

-E-Erza-san siempre a sido para mi un ejemplo...-. Dijo Wendy con algo de timidez.-Desde que conozco a Erza-san siempre a sido un ejemplo para mi, admiro su valentía, su fuerza, su determinación. Erza-san siempre pelea hasta el final. Y por eso es mi idola-. Dijo sacándole un sonrojo a Erza.-Cuando se descubrió que mi gremio era solo un espejismo creado por un espíritu, quede destrozada, porque todas que formaron parte de mi vida desaparecieron, solo quedamos Charle y yo, pero nadie mas... En ese entonces, Erza-san me consoló y me apoyo. Cuando la vi llorar, yo, yo quise, yo quiero consolarte, como tu lo hiciste. Pero sobre todo porque esa no es la Erza que yo conosco-.

-Cuando Juvia entro al gremio...-. Empeso a relatar la maga de agua. -Siempre estubo preocupada de si el gremio aceptaría a Juvia. Juvia pensó que muchas personas le guardaban rencor, por haber pertenecido a Phantom Lord. Pero... En Fairy Tail, Juvia siempre sintió una calidez que nunca había experimentado, y todas aceptaron a Juvia. Incluso Lucy que debería ser la con mayor rencor hacia Juvia. Ustedes son las primeras verdaderas amigas de Juvia, y Juvia las apoyara como apoyaron a Juvia-.-¡Juvia las apoyara siempre!-.

-Erza...-. Empeso a hablar Cana. -Yo te conozco desde que entraste al gremio, y puedo decir que nunca te vi llorar, tu siempre enfrentabas todo problema con la cabeza en alto y sin dudarlo ni un segundo... La verdad, me gustaría ser como tu-. Dijo con una sonrisa.-Yo también-. Dijo Levy. -A mi tambien me gustaría ser como tu... ¡A todas nos gustaría ser como tu!-. Dijo con determinación. -¡Porque eres fuerte, valiente, hermosa y mil cosas mas!... ¡Porque todas nosotras te queremos Erza!-. Dijo con emoción, y dejando a Erza sonrojada y sorprendida. -Asi que no dudes en apoyarte en nosotras... Para eso estamos aquí.

-Erza...-. Empeso Lisanna. -Yo creo que tienes tus cualidades, pero no eres invensible-. Dijo sorprendiendo a las demás. -Eres un ser humano que puede dañarse como cualquier otro, así que si llegas a dañarte, no lo ocultes... o al menos, no lo ocultes a nosotras-. Dijo convencida, y sorprendiendo a Erza con lo que salio de sus labios luego. -No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo-. Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía.

-_"Chicas..."-._ Pensaba Erza, procesando todo lo que le dijeron. -Yo *snif* yo *snif*-. Decia intentando aguantarse las lagrimas. -_"Cuando compartes tu dolor, se reduce... Te voy a apoyar, cueste lo que cueste... Déjame devolverte el favor... ¡Porque todas te queremos Erza!... La verdad, me gustaría ser como tu... Esa no es la Erza que yo conozco...¡Juvia las apoyara siempre!... No tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo... Porque somos amigas-. _Todas esas palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Erza. Quien no pudo mas y comenso a llorar, ¿como pudo pensar que estaba sola, con esas increíbles personas a su lado?. -Lo siento chicas-. Dijo entre sollozos. -Fui una tonta...-. Dijo hasta que unos brazos la envolvieron.

-Esta bien Erza-. Dijo Lucy mientras abrasaba aun mas fuerte a Erza. -Solo *snif* no lo hagas de nuevo ¿vale?-. Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyeran todas. -Nos tenias muy preocupadas-. Se escucho mientras Mirajane abrasaba también a Erza. Poco a poco todas se unieron, quedando en un abrazo grupal. Esa noche, hisieron una piyamada para animar a Erza, a quien convencieron que les dijera al día siguiente que le había pasado. Muchos llantos para un día, según Lisanna, a lo que todas concordaron. Esas fechas fueron recordadas por Erza no solo por el dolor que sintió, si no por la felicidad de recordar que tenia a las mejores amigas que podría desear. Que, pasara lo que pasara, ella tenia amigas que la apoyarían siempre. Amigas de verdad.

**...**

**...**

**¡BUAA! *llorando a mares* ToT Eso *snif* fue tan *snif* emotivo. Lo mas emotivo que he escrito. Uff, ya dejando eso de lado, lamento la demora, pero quería que este capitulo fuera mas largo que el anterior. ¿Y? ¿Valio la espera? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios y nos leemos a la próxima!**


	6. ¡Si te metes con una te metes con todas!

**Hola! Yo de nuevo ^-^ , quería pedirles perdón por no actualizar antes y agradecerles a todos los que leen esta historia y dejan hermosos review (los amo) este capitulo se lo dedico a Val703, que siempre deja lindos reviews :3**

**Val703: Oh, me descubriste, realmente la idea era llenarlas a todas con instinto asesino (en este capitulo veras porque) pero comenso Lucy a consolar a Erza y... Me emocione ^^.Realmente no tengo experiencia raptando personas... Gomen (?**

**Vanilla-chi: Gracias! Digo, la idea era que fuera emotivo. (llore mientras lo escribí TToTT)**

**Aclaraciones:**

-...- **Diálogos**

_-"..."- _**Pensamientos individuales**

(...) **Aclaraciones mias o de Lisa-chan (dependiendo de la situación)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama, solo la historia es mía.**

**Capitulo 5: ¡Porque si te metes con una, te metes con todas!**

**Erza PoV**

Era la mañana, y todas estaban concentradas en lo que diría a continuación. La noche anterior me apoyaron, me consolaron, y me recordaron que pase lo que pase, siempre podría contar con ellas. Ahora con los ánimos mas calmados ellas estaban esperando a que les contara lo que paso.

-Pues-. Comense. -¿Recuerdan la misión que hice?-. Todas asintieron... Bueno, tengo que contarles, desde anoche supe que este momento llegaría. -Lo que paso...-.

***Flash Back***

Habia terminado la misión mas rápido de lo que pensé, y me diría al pueblo donde me hospedaba. Estaba caminando cuando derrepente unas manos me cubrieron la boca y la cintura, mientras me jalaban hacia un callejón que estaba cerca. Antes de que el pudiera hacer cual quier otra cosa use reequipo y rodee a mi atacante con espadas, lo que provoco que me soltara la boca, pero no la cintura.

-Sueltame o sufre las consecuencias-. Dije con un tono frío y amenazante (como solo Erza puede hacerlo).

-A pasado tiempo...-. Dijo una voz muy conocida para mi mientras me giraba. -Erza-.

-Jerall-. Susurro, aun que el pareció escucharlo. -Si a pasado tiempo-. Dije con un tono normal. Luego de nuestro "completamente normal" reencuentro, hablamos de cosas triviales, la situación de nuestros respectivos gremios, las misiones que habíamos echo, etc. Todo bien hasta que pregunte una duda que tenia desde bastante.

-¿Por qué mentiste?-. Dije cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto confundido.

-Cuando casi nos b-b-b-e b-e-. Creo que estoy tan roja como mi cabello. -¡Bueno eso!-. Grite. ¿Que? Estaba nerviosa. -Tu me apartaste diciendo que tenias novia-. Dije esperando que continuara... No lo izo. -¿Por qué?-.

-Porque necesitaba alejarte Erza-. Respondió ¿tranquilo? -Ahora que lo dices Erza, creo que es un buen momento para aclarar "ese" asunto-. Dijo... Tranquilo, ahora estoy segura; no esta hablando rápido ni nervioso, debe estar diciendo la verdad.

Pero aun así, ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que no esta siendo sincero? -Creo que cada uno debe continuar con su vida... Y ser amigos, solamente amigos-. Esas palabras me hirieron, pero no deje que se me notara. -Creo que...-. Trague duro. -Que tienes razón y-y estoy de acuerdo-. Mentí, yo no quería eso, sabia que en el fondo quería mas que su amistad, pero mejor eso que nada. -Que bien que lo entiendas-. Dijo ¿feliz? ¿agradecido? No supe reconocer el sentimiento; pero de algo estaba segura, el no se arrepentía.

Luego de eso, me despedí diciendo que era muy tarde y tenia que volver al gremio. Camine y camine, no me detuve, tampoco llore. Si eso es lo que Jellal quería, bien. No iba a derrumbarme por eso. Pero, a mitad de camino, me arrepentí. Me arrepentí de no decirle que no estaba conforme con eso, de que quería la posibilidad de algo más. Di media vuelta y recorrí el camino de vuelta.

Era el atardecer cuando regrese, y lo busque por toda la ciudad. Estaba apunto de anochecer cuando lo encontré hablando con Urtear. -Si querias cortar el lazo ¿por que no aprovechaste ese momento?-. Cuando ella dijo eso yo me escondo dentro de un callejón. -Por kami Jeral ¡Responde!-. Pregunto/exijo Urtear. -Necesitaba mantener las buenas relaciones con Fairy Tail-. ¿Que? -Sabes lo unidos que son, si llegara a pasarle algo a alguno, sobre todo a Erza, se pondrian en nuestra contra...-. Mis ojos quemaban. -Sabes que eso no nos conviene-.

No quería escuchar mas, sali del callejón sin importarme que me vieran; aun que ninguno pareció notarme. Me sentía usada ¿me mintio para tener "buenas relaciones" con el gremio? ¡Que se cree ese...! No hay caso, ni siquiera molesta puedo insultarlo. Decidi volver caminando, no en tren (por eso demoro tanto en volver). En el camino me encontré con unas rocas de nueve metros de alto y cinco de ancho, "perfecto" pense al momento que invocaba dos espadas. Descargue toda mi ira, frustración, y tristeza en esas rocas, de las que solo quedo polvo.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Cuando regrese al gremio intente disimular lo mejor que pude...-. Una tímida sonrisa surco mis labios. -Veo que no salio como esperaba-. Cuando termine de contar lo sucedido, todas las chicas estaban con la cabeza baja y por la sombra que se formaba su cabello provocaba que no se le podían ver los ojos (eso nunca es bueno). Ninguna decía nada, eso comenso a preocuparme.-¿Chicas?-.

* * *

**General PoV**

Silencio. Asi se describía lo que estaba pasando, la atmósfera era aplastante y aterradora. Era la calma antes de la tormenta. Solo quedaba ver quien explotaba primero.

-¡¿QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES ESE HIJO DE PUTA!?-. Y la primera en estallar es *redoble de tambores* ¡Cana!

-¡COMO SE ATREVE A USAR A ERZA-SAN!-. Y la segunda es... ¿Wendy?

-¡Juvia hara el peor castigo!-. Dijo Juvia mientras hacia muñequitos budu con pelo azul.

-Creo que tengo una nueva estatua para mi colección-. Menciono Ever con un siniestro brillo en los ojos.

-¡A la mierda la diplomacia!-. Grito Levy mientras rompía un libro de psicología masculina.

-Ese tipo se gano la paliza de su vida-. Dijo Lucy mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos.

-¿Quien quiere hacerle una visita a Crime Sorcière?-. Pregunto Mira, que tenia un aura asesina.

-¡Chicas!-. Empeso Lisanna. -¡Esto ya no es un código rojo! ¡Esto es la guerra! ¡El codigo negro acaba de activarse!-.-¡A LA CARGA!-. Gritaron todas mientras corrían fuera de Fairy Hills.

-... Ehh!?-. Dijo una anonada Erza. Habia tardado un poco en procesar todo lo que dijeron, pero cuando lo hizo no le quedo mas que perseguir a sus compañeras para detenerlas (aun que dudo que lo logre). -_"Mierda, mierda, mierda"-. _Pensaba Erza. -_"Código negro: cuando alguien se mete con una, se mete con todas. Cuando este código se activa, ahí que enseñarle al que hizo el daño de que con Fairy Tail no se juega. Tengo que apurarme, sino abra un accidente muy feo... Muuuy feo"-. _Pensaba preocupada. _-"Aunque... Se siente bien que alguien haga esto por ti"-. _Mientras sonreía.

* * *

**¡Y... Corten! Que tal? Les gusto? Merese reviews, quejas, tomatasos? Me disculpo de nuevo por la tardanza, pero necesitaba expresar bien lo que sentían todas. Nos leemos pronto!**


	7. ¡Gracias Ultear!

**Hola! Me pidieron por los comentarios que los capítulos sean más largos… Así que voy a hacer una promesa. Prometo que en esta historia de ahora en adelante todos los capítulos tendrán más de 1200 palabras, ¡LO PROMETO! Listo, prometido esta y voy a cumplir con mi palabra, responderé los reviews abajo. ¡Ahora pónganse a leer!**

**(Me da una flojera terrible por hacer esto… pero ña)**

**Disclairmer:**** No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes en esta historia, solo los tome prestados para este fic, le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¡Gracias Ultear!**

General PoV

Furiosas. Es lo único que sentían en ese momento. Pero es que ¡QUE SER HUMANO TE PONE EN LA FRIEND-ZONE DE ESA MANERA! De acuerdo, puede que mucha gente, pero todos ellos eran malvados o con la moral muy baja. En cambio se supone que Jerall era bueno ahora. Pero pobre de él, recibiría el peor castigo posible, incluso peor que "eso" a lo que tanto pavor le tiene el gremio. No, este castigo seria mucho, mucho peor. Porque lo único que daba más miedo que un Fairy Tail enojado, son las chicas de Fairy Tail furiosas (eso si que asusta *escalofrío*)

_-"¡Donde esta! Juro que cuando lo encuentre…"-. _Era el pensamiento colectivo que todas las del gremio tenían, claro unas con mas insultos que otras. -¡Ahí esta!-. Grito Lisanna apuntando a una persona encapuchada que veía en su dirección. A pesar de cubrir su rostro se podían observar mechones de cabello azul. La reacción no se hizo esperar. Todas corrieron hacia la figura, que al verlas reacciono como cualquier persona cuerda haría. Salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo que esas chicas eran peor que el diablo.

Las personas de la ciudad pensaron que había un terremoto por el temblor que se hizo presente. Pero que equivocados estaban. Ese era el resultado de la persecución que se estaba dando. Las chicas persiguiendo (cazando) a Jerall, Erza persiguiendo a las chicas. –_"Estoy a punto de alcanzarlas"-. _Pensaba Erza, antes de que un pedazo de techo colapsara porque seguramente alguna del gremio choco con él. Para evitar accidentes Erza evito que el escombro chocase con alguien, pero les perdió la pista a las chicas. –_"Solo espero no llegar tarde"-._

***Con las chicas del gremio***

Habían perseguido a Jerall hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y lo acorralaron en un callejón. Tardaron un poco en alcanzarlo, considerando que tenía mejor condición física que ellas, pero una mujer enojada puede ganar una carrera fácil, y ellas estaban más que furiosas.

-Ya no puedes huir-. Dijo Cana con una voz escalofriante mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

-Ahora sentirás…-. Empezó Lisanna. -¡LA FURIA DE FAIRY TAIL!-. Terminaron todas mientras de lanzaban a un aterrado Jerall. -¡Esperen yo so…-. Demasiado tarde, el no termino de hablar para defenderse de los múltiples ataques que las magas le lanzaban. El solo podía defenderse porque vamos, el no le pegaría a las amigas de Erza. A los quince minutos empezó a flaquear, ya que, estuvo soportando todo ese tiempo los ataques de las magas, pero ellas seguían llenas de energía y aun podían dar batalla. Después de recibir por media hora los ataques de las magas, y caer rendido en el suelo, ellas parecieron tranquilizarse un poco (solo un poco) y lo dejaron hablar.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste!?-. Pregunto Lucy con una cara tan aterradora que haría sentirse orgullosa a Edo-Lucy. -¡Responde!-. Exigió antes de que el comenzara. –L-lo-lo que pa-paso fue…-. Empezó un asustado Jerall bajo las miradas de muerte de las chicas.

***Flash Back***

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-. Pregunto/grito una sorprendida Ultear.

-Le dije que solo la quería solo como una amiga-. Respondió Jerall como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Si querías romper el lazo, porque no aprovechaste ese momento?-. Dijo ahora algo irritada. Pero Jerall hizo oídos sordos (o de verdad no escucho). -Por kami Jerall ¡Responde!-. Se le estaba agotando la poca paciencia que tenia. -Necesitaba mantener las buenas relaciones con Fairy Tail, sabes lo unidos que son, si llegara a pasarle algo a alguno, sobre todo a Erza, se pondrían en nuestra contra... Y eso no nos conviene-. Dijo con total tranquilidad. En ese momento, una cabellera escarlata salio de un callejón cercano y se fue rápidamente a otra dirección, perdiéndose en la multitud. Jerall no lo noto, ya que estaba de espaldas... Pero Ultear si, vaya que si lo noto.

Y ella estaba furiosa por muchas razones, 1)Jerall le mintió a Erza... Otra vez 2)La mentira que le dijo no fue una "mentira blanca y piadosa", no, fue una mentira en su totalidad, ¡ni siquiera un malentendido! Ademas cave decir que 3) Jerall se estaba auto-engañando, ya que, el conocía sus propios sentimientos y era muy tarde para suprimirlos, lo que la llevaba a 4) ¿¡Como es posible que el fuera capaz de decirle esa mentira sin quebrarse!? El no mostraba la depresión que debería en una situación así, y por eso tenia la conclusión de 5) -¿Jerall, sabes que el efecto acabara en media hora o menos, verdad?-. Pregunto Ultear.

Por primera vez desde que ellos habían empezado a hablar Jerall mostró otro sentimiento que no fuera tranquilidad. -¿Sabes que después de esto te arrepentirás, verdad?-. Comento Ultear, aun que fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. Jerall suspiro derrotado, si, claro que lo sabia. Al gremio oscuro que habían exterminado, a sus victimas les daban una poción que les daba el control de sus emociones. Con ella, hacían que les dieran dinero a voluntad y fueran tranquilos cuando los secuestraban.

¿Que tiene que ver esto con nuestro problema?

Pues resulta que a Jerall se le ocurrió la "genial" idea de auto-aplicarse la poción para poder cortar los lazos definitivamente con Erza. Si, definitivamente, pero Jerall lo pensó bien y se dio cuenta de que luego se arrepentiría. Asi que cambio el plan. En vez de cortar los lazos, como le había dicho a Ultear que haría (a lo que ella estuvo en total desacuerdo), decidió que solo quedarían como amigos, camaradas, etc. Pero eso seria todo.

Ese era el plan, pero... Los efectos de la poción se estaban desvaneciendo y el en verdad se estaba arrepintiendo. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, por Erza. _-"Ella se merece algo mejor que yo"-. _El estaba completamente seguro de ello. El no esperaba que ese pensamiento pudiera colmar con la paciencia de la maga que tenia en frente. Ultear estaba tan enojada que lo golpeo, y con una fuerza considerable. -Baka-. Le dijo Ultear con una tranquilidad que asustaba. -Es cierto, ella merece algo mejor... ¡Pero aun así te escogió a ti!-. Exploto Ultear.

Al parecer, el ultimo pensamiento lo dijo en voz alta, y eso había acabado con el auto-control de la maga. -Jerall, fundamos Crime Sorcière para corregir nuestros errores y pecados, pero no sirve de nada si sigues cometiendolos-. Explico Ultear. -Oye, esa chica te ama, estoy segura, a estado esperándote, yo no voy a soportar que la hagas esperar mas, porque, no puedes seguir asi, lamentando tus errores por toda la vida. Tienes que seguir hacia adelante, avanzar hacia el futuro y vivir el presente. Jerall, con ella encontraras la felicidad, ella te abrirá los ojos y veras lo bella que puede llegar a ser la vida-. Dijo con una mano en el corazón

Él estaba impactado, nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, y lo peor de todo es que... Ultear tenia razón.-¡QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO, VE POR ELLA!-. Le grito ella. Al parecer Jerall no se había movido, pero después de ese grito se fue corriendo con dirección a Fairy Tail, a buscar a Erza. Pero antes dio media vuelta. -¡Gracias Ultear!-. Le dijo de todo corazón.

***Fin Flash Back***

-Despues de eso, me vine directamente a la ciudad, hasta que ustedes empezaron a perseguirme-. Termino de contar la historia Jerall.

En la historia las chicas se tranquilizaron, pero seguían enojadas. Estaban tan concentradas en lo que Jerall les estaba contando que no se dieron cuenta de una cabellera escarlata que estaba a sus espaldas, y que lo había escuchado todo. -Chicas...-. Comenzó Mira. -Tendo dos cosas que decir, lo primero es que voy a abrasar a Ultear cuando la vea...-. Mientras obtenía la aprobación de las demás. -Y segundo, hay que buscar a Erza-. Termino de decir. -De acuerdo, pero, ¿Quienes se quedaran para vigilar a la rata mentirosa?-. Pregunto Cana, ella no iba a dejar que él se escapara de nuevo. -Creo que eso no sera necesario-. Dijo Erza haciendo acto de presencia. -Esta bien, comprendo tus razones... -. Le decía mientras le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse -Pero no mientas de nuevo-. Finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Por sierto, ¿porque estas tan golpeado?-. Erza había llegado cuando Jerall comenzo a contar la historia, por lo que no sabia nada de la golpisa que le dieron sus compañeras. -Emm...-. Empeso a decir Jerall, ya que, no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad o no. -Me cruze con un gremio oscuro cuando venia para acá, eran unos demonios-. Dijo con un escalofrío. -De acuerdo-. Dijo Erza mientras se pasaba un brazo de el por los hombros para ayudarlo a levantarse. -_"Solo por esta vez, le dejaremos pasar una mentira"-._ Pensaron al unisono las chicas de Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Y ese fue el capitulo de esta semana... no volvere a actualizar hasta el 11 de noviembre, porque recuerden que ese dia abra doble capitulo, y ni siquiera e empesado el primero ^^' pero tengo la idea, no se preocupen.**

**Ahora a responder los hermosos reviews:**

**Val703: Espero que estes feliz, porque lo golpearon tanto que le costara moverse por semanas. **

**AnikaSukino 5d: Que bien que lo encontraras gracioso! En lo personal creo que serian las reacciones reales si esto pasara en el manga, incluso la de Wendy, porque vamos, se metieron con la chica-de-cabello-escarlata equivocada.**

**joakiiin-14: O.O! Wow, en verdad no esperaba que te gustara tanto, me siento muy alagada.**

**Porfavor diganme que les parecio el cap en los comentarios ;)**

**Y eso es todo, nos leemos en un proximo capitulo!**


	8. ¡Quiero sobrinos!

**Perdón, perdón, perdón. Me disculpo por no subir los capítulos antes, pero hubo un problema de Internet y no lo pude subir ayer. Pero, aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten :)**

**Aclaciones:**

-...- Diálogos

_-"son todos tan..."- _Pensamientos

(o eso creo) Aclaraciones mias o de Lisa ^^

**Disclaimer: Solo la historia es mia, los hermosos (pero algo lentos) personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima-sama (si fueran míos me estaría bañando en dinero *-*)**

**Capitulo 7: ¡Quiero sobrinos!**

**Lisanna PoV**

Estaba caminando con toda calma asta el gremio, entre y ayude a Mira-nee a servir las bebidas. Estaba toda tranquila hasta que, vi algo que me "ilumino". Gracias a eso recorde lo que estaba rondando por mi cabeza desde antes de lo ocurrido con Erza. Vi a Ever y a Elfman conversando y...

***Visión de Lisanna***

Estan Evergreen y Elfman conversando, aparece de la nada un típico marco de anime shojo, con flores y brillos que los empieza a rodear. Al mismo tiempo ellos dos se estaban acercando, cuando estaban a solo unos centímetros...

***Fin visión de Lisa***

Ever le pego a Elfman con su abanico, lo que logro una queja de el mismo y sacarme a mi de mi fantasía... Creo que estar tanto tiempo con Juvia me esta afectando un poco. Pero, eso me hizo ver lo que estuve olvidando... ¡Como pude ser tan despistada! Por estar ocupada ayudando a Happy, y luego solucionando el problema de Erza, no me di cuenta de que aun no le había ayudado a Elfman y a Mira-nee a buscar pareja... ¡SOY LA PEOR HERMANA DEL MUNDO, COMO PUDE OLVIDAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE! Pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor. Juro por Mavis que ningún hermano mio quedara soltero/a (Natsu, tu también estas incluido).

A Elfman le gusta Ever, y ella le corresponde, eso lo tengo mas que claro. Solo tengo que lograr que tengan una cita o algo así. Pero ¿Nee-chan? No se me ocurre con quien emparejarla. Veamos, tiene que ser alguien del gremio, para no tener problemas de distancia, pero... ¿¡Quien puede ser?! Casi todos los hombres están ocupados y los que quedan no me convencen. Veamos, están Jet y Droy, pero ellos son fans de Levy, asi que no me sirven... ¿Max? No. ¿Gildatz? Definitivamente no. Ahhh, me estoy desesperando.

Y mientras yo tenia una lucha mental para que mi hermana no quedara soltera, ella estaba feliz de la vida sirviendole un vaso de licor a Laxus para luego volver a la barra y... ¡Un momento! ¿Es mi imaginación o... Laxus se quedo viendo a Mira-nee? Seguí observado por unos segundos y... Oh kami, ¡No me lo estoy imaginando! ¡Laxus esta mirando a mi hermana!

Pero... ¿Laxus y Mira? Ahora que lo pienso con mas calma, no es mala idea. Lo que me preocupa un poco es que... Pues, Mira-nee se puede convertir en un demonio y Laxus no se queda muy atrás, si algo malo pasara (celos incluidos) la ciudad podría quedar reducida a escombros, y no estoy exagerando. Por otra parte... Mis sobrinos serian HER-MO-SOS, digo, o son rubios ojos azules, o albinos ojos verdes...¿Porque tendre tantos sobrinos rubios? (Lucy, Laxus, saben a lo que me refiero). Y, ni hablar de el enorme potencial mágico que tendrían. Aun que creo que me estoy adelantando un poco (solo un poquito).

Primero tengo que verificar que tengo la información correcta. Me acerque a la barra donde estaba nee-chan limpiando unos vasos, y de repente se me ocurrió una idea. -¿Mira-nee?-. -Ara ara, que sucede Lisa-. Pregunto mientras secaba algunos platos. -Sabes que... estuve pensando algo, y llegue a la conclusión de ...-. Empece a decir, y cuando obtuve su completa atención...-Que quiero sobrinos rubios-. Dije como si fuera un gran descubrimiento.

**_Crak... Crash_**

Quisas... me pase un poco, no solo Laxus escupió y atragantó con su bebida, (al parecer, los Dragon Slayer tienen un oído bastante sensible) ademas deje a Mira-nee con cara de haber visto un fantasma, también ella rompió el plato que estaba secando por la fuerza ejercida, y luego lo soltó. Mientras yo recogía los trozos de plato que habían en el suelo, Mira seguía parada con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y balbuceando palabras indefendibles. Creo que solo me pase un poquito... Eso espero.

Cuando había pasado un minuto completo y Mira aun no reaccionaba me empece a preocupar en serio, estaba a punto de sacudirla cuando ella pareció despertar de la sorpresa inicial y me llevo (arrastro) hacia la bodega del gremio. -¿¡Como lo sabes!? ¡Yo no hablo dormida como Elfman!-. Me dijo algo sorprendida y... -¡Espera! ¿Eso significa que es cierto?-. Ups, creo que dije eso en voz alta, pero nee-chan se quedo callada... Eso quiere decir que... ¡TENDRE LOS SOBRINOS MAS HERMOSOS DEL PLANETA! Pero aun así -¿Cuando pensabas contarmelo?-. Pregunte algo molesta, si, molesta. Porque aun que tuviera los mejores sobrinos del mundo, se supone que me enteraría de ello cuando Mira me dijera que le gustaba Laxus, y resulta que yo no tenia ni idea.

-Cuando estubiera segura de mis sentimientos-.

-¿Y cuando seria eso?-.

-Touché(1)-. Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza algo apenada. -Pero aun asi, ¿Como te enteraste?-.

-Ehh, realmente...-. Empece con una sonrisa nerviosa. -No tenia ni idea de que a ti te gustara Laxus, pero tenia sospechas de que tu si le agradas Mira-nee, y quería comprobar si es que tu sentías lo mismo-. Tengo suerte de ser su hermana, porque Nee-chan parecia a punto de transformarse a Satan Soul. Hasta que algo pareció hacer clik en su cabeza y desapareció su expresión terrorífica y amenazante por una bastante confundida. -¿Que te hace creer que l-le agrado a Laxus?-.

-Es por como te mira-. Dije algo divertida, realmente me sorprende que no se diera cuanta por ella misma. Realmente, "el amor te deja ciego"(2).

-Puede que no te hallas dado cuenta, pero cuando le fuiste a servir su bebida hace un rato, en el momento en que te diste vuelta el te miro, y siguió mirando hasta que nos encerraste en la bodega-. Mencione mientras Nee-chan se sonrojaba.

-Creo que es momento de salir...-. Dijo mientras se dirijia a la puerta de salida. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, se dio vuelta y... -Perdon por no decirte lo, estaba algo insegura-.

-Esta bien nee-chan, solo dime lo que pase de ahora en adelante-. Le dije mientras le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo, a lo que ella me correspondió el gesto. Al salir de la bodega, todo el gremio se nos vino encima para preguntar lo que había pasado, a lo que Mira contesto que había recordado algo muy importante y por eso tubo esa reacción. Yo solo me limite a observar a Laxus, que para variar, estaba viendo a mi hermana. Cuando cruzo miradas con migo, le sonrei de una manera picara mientras señalaba a Mira con la cabeza. Cuando el noto el gesto, volteo la cabeza con la barbilla en alto, chasqueando la lengua, y son-ro-ja-do. Emparejarlo con nee-chan, sera... Muy interesante.

(1): touché es una palabra francesa que se ocupa cuando en esgrima (espada) un competidor le la en un punto vital al oponente (generalmente el corazón) en el cual no puede responder y pierde automáticamente.

(2): No se si lo recuerdan, pero en el prologo Lisanna iso el mismo analisis.

**Recuerden que hoy hay doble capitulo, que lo disfruten :)**


	9. ¡Esto es un milagro!

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo, que lo disfuten!**

**(no pondre las aclaraciones, creo que ya todos se las aprendieron ^^)**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail (lamentablemente) no me pertenece, solo la historia es mia :)**

**Capitulo 8: ¡Esto es un milagro!**

**Lisanna PoV**

Era la tarde en el gremio, y yo estaba sentada en la barra junto a Mira-nee. Estaba pensando en como convencer a Evergreen de aceptar tener una cita con Elfman, y de como hacer que Elfman se la pida. Tenia pensado molestarlo con eso de "Es de hombres dar el primer paso" y bla bla. Y a Ever sera fácil convencerla, solo la tengo que amenazar con mostrarle la grabación de cuando le hablaba dormida a Elfman (aun que, quede algo traumada con lo que dice la grabación... nunca pensé que Evergreen soñara, "esas" cosas... *escalofrío*). Me siento un poco mal por pensar maneras de presionarlos así, pero en condiciones desesperadas se tienen que tomar medidas desesperadas.

Estaba a punto de buscar a mi cuñada (Ever, la cual por alguna razón no había llegado al gremio aun), cuando mi otra cuñada (Lucy) se sentó en la barra y me comenzó a hablar. -¿Te as enterado?-. Me pregunto bastante ansiosa... Okeeey, ¿De que me perdí? -¿Natsu porfin te pidió que seas su novia?-. Aventure. Nunca esta de mas tener esperanzas. -¡NO!-. Grito toda roja y bastante fuerte, tanto que todos en el gremio nos quedaron viéndonos por un rato. -Lo que pasa es que...-. Hiso una pausa para darle suspenso. -¡Elfman le pidió una cita a Evergreen, y ella dijo que si!-. Ahh, con que eso paso, y yo que pensaba... Un momento... (pobre Lisa, le cuesta procesar la información) -¡¿QUE!?-. Gritamos Mira y yo. Genial, no soy la única que no sabia.

Pero no puedo preocuparme por eso ahora mismo, lo que importa es -¿Estaba nervioso?-. Pregunte yo. -¿Como fue?-. Pregunto Nee-chan. -¿En que momento?-. Yo. -¿Donde estan ellos ahora?-. Nee-chan. -¿¡Como te enteraste tu!?-. Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Cabe decir que por cada pregunta Mira y yo nos acercábamos mas a Lucy, que acabo calléndose de su silla. Mientras la ayudamos a levantarse del suelo.-Creo que si, no se, ayer en la noche y... Evergreen tiende a hablar sola en su habitación, yo lo escuche por accidente-. Dijo respondiendo las preguntas en orden, y tiene razón, yo también he escuchado a Ever hablar sola... Y dormida *escalofrío* creo que aun no me recupero del todo.

* * *

Luego del mini-interrogatorio con Lucy, y que ella se fuera a su casa, Elfman entro por la puerta. Todos, que como siempre habían escuchado la conversación que tuvimos, empezaron a verlo de una manera disimulada (unos mas disimulados que otros). Yo y nee-chan no disimulamos nada, de echo, vi perfectamente como tenia una gotita de sudor corriendole por la nuca. -Hola Mira, Lisa-. Saludo algo nervioso. -Elfman...-. Comente yo. -¿No hay nada que nos tengas que decir?-. Termino Mira-nee. -Pues...-. Empeso con algo de miedo, seguro que no sabia si contarnos la verdad o no. Pero luego su expresión cambio a una confundida cuando vio a Mira-nee sonreirle como siempre y decir. -Ara ara, parece que no a pasado nada-.

Entiendo un poco que no nos quiera decir, después de todo, el también tiene una vida privada. Debe ser incomodo que sepan cada cosa que haces siempre. Aun que eso no cambia mi necesidad de ayudarlo, así que... -Mira-nee...-. Dije para llamar su atención. -¿No crees que Elfman necesita ropa nueva?-. Pregunte con toda la inocencia del mundo, a lo que nee-chan comprendio la idea. -Ahora que lo dices...-. Comento despreocupada. -¡Tienes razon!-.

-¡Vamos nee-san!-. Dije mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Elfman por un brazo, mientras Mira lo arrastraba por el otro. Cuando llegamos al centro de la ciudad (donde estan la mayoría de las tiendas) empezamos a ver tienda por tienda la ropa que le podía quedar a nee-san (tarea difícil porque Elfman usa talla de ropa extra grande). Al final del día, ya habíamos encontrado un conjunto que le quedaba, y una blusa para Lucy, unos zapatos para Levy, un moño rosa para Wendy, unos pendientes para Erza, un brazalete nuevo para Cana, y un collar para Ever que envolbimos en papel de regalo y le dijimos a Elfman que mas vale que lo llevara. Eran las siete cuando... -Elfman, ¿no es hora de tu cita?-. Pregunto Mira. Al principio el quedo sorprendido de que supiéramos eso, pero luego vio la hora y... -¡Mierda, llegare tarde!-. Mientras se iba corriendo.

-¿Crees que este bien?-. Pregunte algo preocupada.

-Solo nos queda confiar en el y desearle lo mejor-. Dijo Mira-nee, *suspiro* ella siempre sabe que decir.

-Creo que tienes razon-. dige mientras ambas nos dirigiamos a casa. (Hola! Soy la autora, y queria este intervalo para avisar que en uno de los capitulos pondre todas las citas que me e saltado hasta ahora por falta de inspiración, asi que no se preocupen, veremos la cita de Ever y Elfman y la misión de Natsu y Lucy muy pronto ;)

* * *

Esto es una señal de dios... Es la única explicación. El universo (ejem, autora) me esta diciendo que me apoya en mis decisiones, y me esta ayudando. ¿Porque digo esto? Porque estaba leyendo "El hechicero semanal" donde estaban promocionando el evento de "La pareja mas poderosa". El evento consistía en que cada gremio que quisiera participar tenia que enviar a su "pareja" es decir, un mago y una maga. Los dos participaran en distintos eventos donde se elegiría la pareja ganadora. Era lo mismo que los juegos mágicos, pero solo duraba tres días y se centraba mucho mas en el aspecto romántico. ¡ES PERFECTO! Solo tengo que hacer que ellos participen.

Apenas leí el anuncio fui corriendo al gremio a contárselo al maestro. Entre a su despacho, cave decir que se sobresaltó un poco, y... -¡Mire!-. Dige mientras le ponía el anuncio en frente de sus ojos. Cuando lo aparto un poco para poder leerlo dijo...

-¿Que tiene eso de especial?-. Dijo MUY confundido.

-Facil, si ponemos a dos magos poderosos podríamos ganar facilmente-.

-¿Como vamos a ganar algo con una publicidad de un labial?-. Ups, pagina equivocada. Le quite la revista de las manos y puse el anuncio que importaba. -Me referia a este anuncio-.

-Me parece buena idea, pero, ¿de que nos serviría?-.

-¿No lo ve maestro?, aquí dice que a la pareja ganadora se le dará un premio en efectivo, y ademas ganaremos publicidad como gremio-. Al momento en que el maestro escucho la palabra "efectivo" precia estar completamente de acuerdo con la idea, pero...

-Pero, ¿A quienes enviaremos?, no creo que alguno de los mocosos acepte...-. Dijo algo decepcionado.

-A Mira-nee y a Laxus-. Eso pareció sorprenderlo un poco, pero luego sonrío y dijo...

-No quieres que vayan por el premio ¿o si?-. Maldición... me descubrieron.

-Pues... no-. Dije derrotada. -¿Maestro, que le parecería tener bis-nietos?-... Creo que últimamente, he dejado en shok a mas personas que las que debería, digo, el maestro es la... tercera (?) persona en la semana, quisas tenga que controlrme un poco mas. Pero al maestro solo que a el le tomo solo unos segundos en reponerse.

-¡SI, SI QUIERO!-. Grito mientras me tomaba las manos y me miraba con ojos suplicantes. -¡Yo ya había perdido las esperanzas! ¡Es que Laxus es tan... Laxus!-. Dijo con ojos llorosos. -Dime, ¿como los convenseras?-. Pregunto curioso.

-No se preocupe maestro, eso dejemelo a mi-. Porque ya se como hacerlo.

* * *

**Ufff, termine. ¿que les parecio? ¿me regalan un review? ^^ En el proximo capitulo veran como hara Lisa-chan para convenser a Laxus (porque como que a Mira no hay que convenserla tanto XD) y... Habra un juego de verdad o reto, asi que si quieren un reto o una verdad en particular diganmelo por un mensaje privado (para que el resto no sepa que pasara ;)  
**

**Nos leemos luego :D  
**


	10. Preparando el plan

**Hola! Me disculpo por la demora, pero e tenido unas semanas atroses y come tiempo. Pero este cap es mas largo (solo un poquito, pero es algo). Como siempre los review los contestare abajo ;)  
**

**Capitulo 9: Preparando el plan**

**_General PoV_**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail -sillas y personas volando, partes del gremio destruidas, nada fuera de lo común-, pero también era el día en el que nuestra querida peliblanca le mostró el anunció de la revista al maestro. Ya era tarde, y el plan "juntar-a-Mira-nee-y-a-Laxus-para-tener-lindos-sobrinos (fase 1)" estaba a punto de iniciar.

-Oye Cana-. Llamo Lisanna

-Hum? Que sucede Lisanna?-.

-Te propongo un trato-. Susurro con un tono misterioso. Ante la mirada de duda por parte de Cana agrego -Si lo cumples, te daré dos barriles de cerbeza-.

-Soy toda oídos, ¿Que tengo que hacer?-.

Lisanna se inclino y le susurro algo al oído, mientras Cana asentia

-Que sean tres barriles y estoy dentro-.

-Trato echo-. Dijo Lisa mientras le ofrecía la mano, a lo que Cana se la estrecha para sellar el trato.

**-Interbalo de quince minutos-(N/a: luego sabrán que traman, fufufu).**

-Y otra cosa, nadie se puede enterar-. Agrego Lisanna

-Tranquila, lo entiendo-.

-¡Nos vemos!-. Se despidió Lisa.

-"Ahora tengo que conseguir la camara-lacrima..."-. Penso la peliblanca mientras salia del gremio y se dirigía a una tienda de objetos mágicos.

* * *

**Unas horas después... En Fairy Hills...  
**

**_Lisanna PoV_**

-¿Un juego?-. Pregunto una rubia con duda.

-Si-. Dige. -Ultimamente hemos estado algo tensas, y me pareció una buena manera de desestresarnos-. Respondí con simpleza.

-A me parece una buena idea-. Dijo Mira-nee... Justo en la trampa, me siento algo culpable por hacer esto, pero ¡es por el bien de mis sobrinos!

-Estoy aburrida y se acabo el alcohol, ¡me apunto!-. Apoyo Cana.

-No ahi nada que hacer, ¿Porque no?-. Dijo mi cuñada (Evergreen).

-¿Nadie se opone?-. Pregunto Lisanna. Se formo un silencio por parte de las que no habían opinado (Wendy, Juvia, Lucy, Erza y Levy), lo que ella tomo como un si.

-¡Bien!-. Celebre muy feliz. -Antes de empezar, les voy a avisar que este juego esta bajo el código amarillo, ¿entendieron?-. Dije, a lo que muchas la vieron confundidas. Wendy levanto la mano. -¿Que tienes Wendy?-. Pregunto Mira amablemente. -¿Que es el código amarillo?-. Dijo con extrañeza. -Basicamente, significa que lo que se dice aquí, se queda aquí. Esta prohibido comentarlo con alguien que no estuvo presente, a menos de que tengas el permiso de las de mas-. Explico Erza. Las demas asintieron en señal de que comprendieron todo.

-¿Como se juega?-. Pregunto Juvia.

-Se los explico, pongan atención porque es algo complicado-. Dije mientras me aclaraba la garganta. -Una de nosotras le preguntara a la otra si escoge "verdad" o "reto". Si escoge reto tiene que hacer lo que la persona le diga, si escoges verdad tienes que responder una pregunta que la persona te dirá. Pero, te puedes negar a hacer o responder lo que te pidieron una sola vez, pidiendo un "pase". El "pase" consiste en que la persona que lo pidió sacara un papel al azar que dirá el nombre de alguna de las jugadoras. Quien salga tiene que encerrarse en una habitación aparte y elegir a una "afortunada". La "afortunada" le dirá lo que tiene que decir o hacer en la habitación, y la persona no se puede negar. Además, cualquiera que se descubra mintiendo o que no cumpla un reto, se le hará una penitencia-. Explique lo mas simplificado que pude. -¿Dudas?-.

-_"Esto parece mas un juego de supervivencia que un juego para relajarse"-. _Pensó Lucy mientras le corría una gota por la cabeza.

-¿Cuantas veces se puede usar el "pase"?-.

-Una sola vez por persona en todo el juego-.

-¿Cuando se saca el papel, puedes salir la persona que lo saco?-.

-Si, por eso tienes que pensar muy bien si vale la pena arriesgarse-.

-¿Cualquier perosna puede ser la "afortunada"?-.

-Mientras este jugando, no hay problema. ¿Ninguna otra duda?-.

-¡Yo!-. Dijo/grito Lucy. -¿No hay limite en lo que la "afortunada" pueda pedirte que hagas?-. Pregunto con algo de miedo. -Mientras no sea un crimen de alto nivel y se pueda hacer en la habitación aparte, TODO esta permitido-. Dijo Cana, recalcando mucho el "todo".

-Muy bien, hay que hacer unos papelitos con nuestros nombres y...-.

-No importa Li-Lisa-san-. Dijo Wendy. -Mientras explicabas eso ultimo yo los hice-. -Gracias Wendy, ahora necesitamos una bote...-. -Espera un poco...-. Interrumpió Cana. Tomo la botella (un momento ¿desde cuando que Cana tiene esa botella en la mano?) se la bebió toda mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás y... -¡Listo!-. Dijo mientras ponía la botella en la mesa y la giraba. Cuando se detuvo apunto a...

-¡Esperen!-. ¿Quien esta interrumpiendo ahora? -Solo quería decirles que, que lo que dije con el problema de Erza y eso... ¡Yo solo lo dije por ella, sigo siendo la hada mas poderosa!-. Dijo Evergreen con un tono algo nervioso. ¿En serio le se preocupaba por eso? Me preocupa un poco que a veces mi cuñada sea un poco... superficial.

-Claro Evergreen, tu eres una gran maga-. Le dijo Erza con una sonrisa maternal. Ever solo se sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada. Estaba a punto de ver a quien había apuntado la botella cuando...

-¿Quien va a preguntar primero?-. ¿¡Porque hay tantas interrupciones hoy día?! ¿Acaso es el castigo por mis intenciones en este juego? ¡Que quede claro Kami, lo hago por el bien de mis sobrinos! Pero en todo caso...

-¡Yo quiero ser la primera en preguntar!-. Dije muy animada, a lo que todas voltearon a verme. Luego parecieron pensárselo un poco. En ese momento me di cuenta de que nadie le estaba prestando atención a la botella. Le di un vistazo disimulado y me di cuenta de que estaba apuntando a Cana. Me incline un poco mientras el resto conversaba de no se que cosa, y escuche que alguna grito. Todas se dieron vuelta justo a tiempo para que yo moviera la botella, dándole suficiente fuerza para que apuntara a alguna de mis cuñadas, que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Volví a mi posición de antes haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de unos segundos todas se dieron vuelta y Cana me guiño un ojo. No se porque... Creo que le debo otro favor.

* * *

_**Cana PoV  
**_

**(unos minutos antes)**

-¡Yo quiero ser la primera en preguntar!-. Grito Lisanna haciendo que casi se me partan los tímpanos. Las demas tuvieron la misma reacción, y luego empezaron a pensar la opción.

-¿Por que no?-. Dijo Levy.

-Despues de todo, ella propuso el juego-. Menciono Juvia.

-De acuerdo, ella comenzara a preguntar-. Dijo Erza, me di vuelta, y me fije que Lisanna estaba a punto de tocar la botella, ademas de que la botella me apuntaba a mi. Todas estaban a punto de ver a Lisanna... ¡¿Que hago!? No puedo dejar que la vean, eso estropearía todo el plan.

***Flash Back***

Era la mañana en el gremio, y yo estaba tranquila bebiendo mi cerveza. Lisanna se acerco a mi y me dijo que si la ayudaba con algo, me daría dos barriles de cerveza.

-Soy toda oidos-. Me vendría bien algo de alcohol gratis.

(ahora la cursiva sera para lo que sea un susurro)

-_Quiero que con tu tarot me digas que personas saldrán cuando saquen los papeles en un juego que haré por la tarde, mas específicamente cuando saldrá Mira-nee ¿puedes hacer eso? Además, necesito que me eches una mano en el juego-. _Con que Mirajane esta involucrada, si algo me a enseñado estar tanto tiempo en este gremio, es que cuando algo trata sobre Mira hay que irse con cuidado...

-Que sean tres barriles y estoy dentro-. Pero, yo quiero ese alcohol.

-Trato echo-. Dijo mientras nos estrechabamos las manos.

Saque mis cartas y me concentre. Luego las ordene... Realmente esta siendo difícil, los resultados podrían variar mucho. Lo único que logre fue saber que Mira si saldría elegida, y que no seria la primera. No es mucho, pero bueno, algo es algo. Le pase la información a Lisanna, que después de decirme que no comentara esto, se fue murmurando algo sobre una camara-lacrima. ¿Que estara planeando esa chica? A veces sospecho que tiene una mente incluso mas maligna que Mira... hermanas tenían que ser. Luego seguí bebiendo hasta que Lisanna nos llamo a todas a Fairy Hills.

***Fin Flash Back***

Piensa, piensa, piensa... ¡Ya sé!

-¡¿Esos no son los chicos del gremio!?-. Grite lo mas fuerte que pude mientras apuntaba a una ventana. Tuvo un resultado excelente, todas se voltearon. Unas con caras de demonios (Mira, Erza, Evergreen), otra con corazones en los ojos (Juvia), y otras con cara de fastidio (el resto). Por suerte Lisanna no se volteo también y alcanzo a mover la botella, lo suficiente para que dejara de apuntarme a mi, y apuntara a Lucy o a Evergreen, que estaban sentadas juntas. Ahora tendré que ver como me salgo del interrogatorio que las demonios me van a hacer...

* * *

**_Evergreen PoV_**

-¡¿Esos no son los chicos del gremio!?-. Grito Cana mientras apuntaba a la ventana. Me volví rápidamente hacia esa dirección. Si ese hombre resulta estar aquí, juro que se arrepentirá (n/a: creo que todas sabemos a que HOMBRE se refiere, verdad?). Cuando intente ver a algo, o a alguien, no vi nada.

-¿Estas segura que los viste, Cana?-. Pregunto Erza.

-Gomen, puede haber sido el alcohol-. Dice disculpándose con una sonrisa. ¿Cana teniendo visiones por el alcohol? Eso ni Wendy se lo traga. Bueno... ahora que lo pienso, nunca supimos a quien apunto la botella. Me volví para ver y...

-Evergreen...-. Dijo la Strauss menor. -¿Verdad o reto?-.

-_"¿Porque a mi"?-._

**Listo, ahora *haciendo pre-calentamientos* ¡quiero que cada persona que lee esta historia me de un reto, o una verdad o ambos! Es muy simple, sin quieres que nuestras chicas hagan algo en especial, solo tienes que mandarme un mensaje privado (PM) con lo que quieres ;) (pongo mensaje privado para que solo yo sepa las solisitudes, pero si lo haces por review, esta bien tambien). Hay personas que ya me mandaron sus ideas, y yo las voy a agregar, y me comprometo a hacer lo mismo con todas las solicitudes que llegen ^^**

**Val703: Lo que planean sera secreto... por ahora (aura maligna) Sabes, estoy realmente ansiosa por tu sugerencia, yo se que tienes una mente malvada como Lisa-chan ¡Que te regalen nutella a ti tambien!**

**Espero sus sugerencias! Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. ¿Verdad o reto?

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

_-"unicornio…"-. _= Pensamientos individuales

_Jdnjdk _= Pensamientos de quien este narrando

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de esena.

* * *

**Capitulo 10; ¿Verdad o reto?**

_General PoV_

-Evergreen, ¿Verdad o reto?-. Pregunto Lisanna.

-Reto-. Respondió muy segura de si misma.

-Tu reto es... No pegarle a Elf-nii-chan por 3 días, comenzando hoy-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo Ever mientras giraba la botella. Y la siguiente es... ¡Lucy!

-Lucy... ¿verdad o reto?-. Dijo Evergreen con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Ehh... ¿reto?-. Dijo Lucy con mucho miedo. Se arrepintió de inmediato al ver como el aura oscura de Ever crecía.

-Tu reto es... Andar desnuda toda una tarde por Magnolia-.

-¿No es un poco extremo?-. Dijo Levy, en un intento de salvar a su amiga.

-Es eso o, hacer un baile sensual en el gremio-.

La pobre Lucy sudaba frio, ella no quería hacer ninguna de las cosas entre las que podía elegir. Solo le quedaba una salida…

-Quiero pasar-. Dijo al ver que era su única salida. Cerró los ojos y saco uno de los papeles que Wendy le ofrecía. Todas estaban pendientes de su reacción mientras lo leía, y sintieron un escalofrió cuando vieron una sonrisa arrogante extenderse por su cara. -_"Oh, dulce dulce venganza"-. _Pensaba la rubia al tiempo que dijo el nombre en el papel. –Evergreen-.

_Evergreen PoV_

-¿¡Que!?-. _Jodido karma. _Me pasa por desquitarme de esa manera.

-¿Quién será tu "afortunada"?-. Pregunto Erza. Tendré que escoger a alguien. Veamos… Esta Cana, que por raro que parezca no está borracha. _No. _También esta Mirajane, que sonríe con esa sonrisa de angelito. _No, no, no._

-Elijo a Wendy-. ¿Qué me puede pedir esa mente inocente?

-Chicas, se me olvidó decirles algo-.

-¿Qué cosa Lisanna-san?-. Pregunto Juvia.

-Una persona puede ser "afortunada" solo una vez en todo el juego-. Uff, menos mal que soy la primera, si no, no hubiera podido elegir a Wendy. Parece que el resto también se dio cuenta, porque pusieron una cara de espanto digna de recordar.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Wendy y yo nos paramos y nos dirigimos fuera de la sala. Caminamos un rato hasta que vimos una puerta con un cartel que decía 'Sala de las afortunadas'. Entramos y prendimos la luz, ya que a habitación estaba a oscuras. Cuando la sala se ilumino, unos focos iluminaron una mesa con una lámpara apuntando a una silla, como las películas y dramas de policías y ás había unos cartelitos donde se leía 'afortunada' en la mesa, y 'elegida' en la silla. _¿Elegida? Interrogada o víctima le queda mejor. _Pensé con una gotita en la nuca

Estaba concentrada en pensar quien tuvo la idea de decorar la sala así, de hecho ya tenía a alguien en mente, pero vi que Wendy tenía un papel en las manos y me acerque para ver que era.

-¿Qué lees Wendy?-.

-Encontré esto en la mesa, es una carta-. Dijo entregándome el papel

'Queridas afortuna y elegida, como podrán ver me tome la liberta de decorar la habitación para dale mas ambiente. Sin nada más que decir, les deseo suerte.

¡Que disfruten el juego!

Mirajane.

PD: Deje una caja con cosas que les servirán (te hablo a ti afortunada)'

_¿Una caja? ¿Que habrá hecho Mirajane ahora? _Pensé mientras registraba la habitación con la mirada. Estaba en eso cuando vi a Wendy con una parte superior bastante reveladora de un bikini en una mano y con una cámara en la otra. Claro, ella es muy inocente para darse cuenta de lo que quería Mira que hiciéramos con eso. _Maldita demonio._

* * *

-¡Achú!- **(1)**

-¿Mira-nee, estas bien?-. Dijo preocupada Lisanna.

**-**Sí, tranquila-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Wendy Pov_

Mientras Evergreen-san leila la carta de Mira-san, yo busque la caja y la abrí. Dentro había mucha ropa con nombres. Saque el que decía 'Evergreen' y también una cámara. Escuche a Evergreen-san gritar y me gire. Ella prácticamente corrió hacia mí, quitándome el bikini y guardándolo dentro de la caja. Luego tomo a caja y la lanzo rompiendo una ventana. _A veces da miedo_. Pensé mientras ponía una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me di cuenta de que a cámara además de sacar fotos también servía para grabar y que tenía una nota. _¿Cuántas cartas habrá puesto Mira-san?_

'Afortunada, por favor ocupa esta cámara para grabar la declaración de amor de la elegida. Recuerda que tiene que ponerse la ropa adecuada (la cual deje en la caja), pero lo que importa es a grabación. También recuerda que si no consigues la declaración, yo lo sabré.

Atte. Mirajane'

-Lo siento Evergreen-san, pero le tengo más miedo a Mira-san-. Dije mientras comenzaba a grabar.

* * *

_General PoV_

-¡Achú!-.

-Creo que te estás resfriando Mira, ya van tres veces desde que Evergreen y Wendy se fueron-. Dijo Erza.

-Puede ser Erza-. Dijo Mirajane.

-Ya llegamos-. Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella había una sombra que nadie supo reconocer, hasta que Levy pregunto.

-¿Qué es la sombra detrás de ti Wendy? ¿Y dónde está Evergreen?-.

-Ella es Evergreen, Levy-san. Creo que la "Sala de las afortunadas fue mucho para ella"-. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando las reacciones de Ever en dicha sala.

Por mientras el resto (excepto Erza y Mira) empezó a sudar frio imaginando lo que pudo haber pasado, y lo que podría pasarles a ellas cuando fuera su turno. –Por ahora, sigamos con el juego-. Dijo Mira para después girar la botella. Apunto a Cana.

-Reto-. Dijo ella. Todas pensaron (todas menos Cana) que eso era mala idea. Ya todas vieron los retos que Evergreen había dicho hasta ahora.

-No bebas ninguna clase de alcohol por dos días, comenzando hoy-.

…

..

.

-¡¿QUÉ!?-. Grito Cana. Todas estaban sorprendidas, no era algo vergonzoso ni nada. Pero todas sabían que para la bebedora número uno de Fairy Tail debe ser todo un suplicio.

-¡Todo menos eso!-. Suplico Cana. Pero Evergreen izo oídos sordos y giro la botella, mientras a Cana a rodeaba un aura azul y deprimente. Todas sintieron lastima por su amiga, para luego ver quien sufriría las consecuencias de su depresión.

-Juvia ¿Verdad o reto?-.

-Juvia escoge reto-. Todas estaban a punto de golpearse la cara al escuchar eso. _–"¿Es que las experiencias pasadas no le enseñaron nada?"-_. Pensaron las magas.

-Te reto a que te vistas de novia y grites tu amor por toda la ciudad-.

-Juvia lo hará, ¡Juvia declarara su amor por Gray-sama!-. Dijo la maga de agua mientras entraba en su mundo de fantasía. Todas la miraron con una gota en la cabeza, incluso Cana. Pero después decidieron de que, como Mirajane no había traído un vestido de novia, y todos sabían los sentimientos de a Juvia, solo le grabaron mientras decía sus fantasías en voz alta. Después siguieron con e juego, que dio los siguientes resultados:

-Cuando Gajeel cantara por esa semana, Levy seria su Bunny Girl.

-Le preguntaron a Erza esto: ¿Si hubiera un incendio, a quien salvarías, un pastel de fresa o a Jerall? ¿Por qué? A lo que ella respondió: Me comería el pastel y luego salvaría a Jerall, porque los pasteles no hay que desperdiciarlos. No era la respuesta que esperaban, pero se trataba de Erza, no podían hacer mucho mas.

-Lucy tuvo que bailar frente a una cámara, y se sonrojo mucho cuando escucho a Lisanna decir: Ya sé que regalarle a Natsu para su cumpleaños.

-Cuando a Lisanna le preguntaron quien le gustaba ella respondió: No me gusta Natsu si es lo que piensan. Yo ya se quien será su esposa, solo estoy esperando a que se declare para tener muchos sobrinitos rubios. Y no me gusta nadie… por desgracia.

Y asi siguieron jugando hasta que…

-De acuerdo chicas, este será la siguiente será la última-. Dijo Cana, que había recuperado su humor. Giro la botella, que apunto a Wendy.

-Reto-. Quien le tenía que decir su reto era Levy, por lo que no le vio mucho problema.

-Come cosas amargas desde ahora hasta mañana a la misma hora-. Levy pensó que no era un reto muy difícil, pero olvido el terror que le producía a la pequeña Wendy. Lo recordó cuando ella puso ojos de perrito pero no se le ocurría otro reto. Así que Wendy quiso pasar.

_Lisanna PoV_

Juro que si estuviéramos solas, abrasaría a Levy y a Wendy. Estaba desesperada, porque, al contrario de lo que Cana me dijo, Mira-nee no había salido elegida todavía. Solo espero que esta vez lo haga. Cuando escuche a la dulce voz de Wendy decir "Mirajane" casi salto de de felicidad. Y cuando Mira dijo "Escojo a Lisanna" no pude estar más feliz. Fuimos a la sala, saque la cámara, apunte con ella a Mira y le dije:

-Descríbeme a Laxus, sus cualidades, sus defectos, lo quiero TODO-.

_Plan-para-tener-los-sobrinos-más-hermosos-del-planeta fase uno, ¡Lista!_

* * *

(1)En Japón, que estornudes de la nada, significa que alguien está hablando de ti

**Hola mina-san *esquivando objetos del publico* lamento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está el capitulo. Sé que debo otro, porque paso el 10 de diciembre pero lo tendré en este mes, no se preocupen. Uff, sabían que todo esto son 7 páginas en el Word? Yo no tenía ni idea XD estoy las peticiones fueron cumplidas lo mejor posible, ¿les gusto como quedo?  
**

**Si pedues leer etso, sétneite orollguso de tu crebero**

**Lo pudieron leer? Háganmelo saber por los comentarios. Nos leemos luego.**


	12. La mini-demonio

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Hola que tal? Debo tres capitulos, pero con este solo deberé dos _Uff. _No me demore taanto como los otros, y los siguientes seran publicados pronto. ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEL 2015! asi que lo escribi con mucho cariño y dedicacion. Luego me dicen como quedo ;)**

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

_-"unicornio…"-. _= Pensamientos individuales

_Jdnjdk _= Pensamientos de quien este narrando

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de esena.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: La mini-demonio**

_General PoV_

Era la tarde en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, el cual estaba en una de sus peleas diarias. Todo normal, hasta que el maestro se subió a la barra y grito:

-¡Cállense mocosos, tengo que hacer un anuncio!-.

El gremio hizo silencio en seguida, esperando lo que sea tenía que decir su maestro.

-Desde los grandes juegos mágicos, la popularidad del gremio ha subido mucho, sin embargo, no ha habido otros concursos donde el gremio pueda lucirse… ¡Hasta ahora!-. En el momento que dijo eso, detrás de el apareció un cartel que decía 'Los juegos mágicos de pareja'.

El gremio quedo en silencio, ya que, nadie sabia que pasaba realmente.

-¿Quienes van a participar?-. Pregunto alguien del gremio.

-Buena pregunta...-. Dijo el maestro. -Los participantes serán escogidos mediante un sorteo y quien se oponga tendrá como penalización "eso"-. Termino con una sonrisa macabra. Como era de costumbre, todos se pusieron azules con la mención de "eso", excepto claro, los que no tenían ni idea de lo que eso significaba (Lucy, Wendy, entre otros).

-Para que comprobar que no hay ningún truco, he seleccionado a alguien de completa confianza que sacara los papeles-. Dijo Macarov. Al tiempo que lo dijo se ilumino e resto de escenario mostrando dos cubos transparentes con papeles y a una persona. Uno tenia un cartel azul que ponía 'hombres' y otra en letras rosas decía 'mujeres', pero la persona no se podía ver, ya que, estaba muy atrás, y solo se podía ver su silueta.

-_"¿Quien sera esa persona de completa confianza?"-. _Pensaba el gremio entero, mientras se inclinaba para adelante, intentando ver a la "persona misteriosa".

-Venga, no seas tímida-. Dijo el maestro con una sonrisa amigable. La "sombra" se acerco, dejando ver a...

-H-hola mina-san-. Dijo Wendy. Todos se cayeron, unos por la sorpresa y otros por estar demasiado inclinados. Cuando se recuperaron todos, no pudieron mas que estar de acuerdo con la decisión del maestro. ¿Que podría tramar esa mente inocente?

-Muy bien mocosos, el sorteo va a comenzar...-. Dijo el maestro. -Como siempre, las damas primero-. Con eso, Wendy se dirigió hacia la caja con las letras rosadas, estiro la mano, y cogió uno de los papeles.

-_"Espero no salir, espero no salir..."-. _Era el pensamiento de las magas de Fairy Tail.

-Mirajane Strauss-. Dijo la dulce voz de Wendy.

-Are?-. Dijo nuestra querida elegida, mientras era apuntada con un foco de luz del escenario. -Digo, Ara ara, parece que salí elegida-. Dijo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla y sonreía como angelito.

-_"Wow, lo esta controlando muy bien"-. _Pensaron las demás chicas del gremio.

-_"Esto es extraño, yo nunca salgo en este tipo de cosas"-._ Pensaba Mira mientras subía al escenario.

-Ahora con los hombres-. Dijo el maestro, mientras Wendy se dirigía a a otra caja.

-¡Esa caja es un hombre!-.

-¡Cállate idiota!-.

(n/a: no creo que tenga que decir quienes fueron los que digieron eso, ya todos lo tenemos bastante claro)

Cuando Wendy, leyó el papel, se quedo bastante sorprendida con su contenido, al punto de abrir los ojos y quedarse callada unos segundos. Pero se repuso rápido, por lo que eso nadie lo noto, o casi nadie, la única que lo hizo fue Mirajane.

-_"¿Que le pasara a Wendy?"-._ Penso Mira.

-Laxus Dreyar-. Anuncio Wendy. -_"Ya entendí"-. _Pensó esta vez la demonio, viendo como todo el gremio se paralizaba, y la mayoría de los miembros masculinos se lamentaban por no haber salido elegidos. Su vista se dirigió donde estaba el mago en cuestión, viéndolo tan sorprendido como al resto. Pero después de recuperarse de la sorpresa inicial, él se subió al escenario, al lado de Mira.

-_"¿En serio vas a participar?"-. _Le preguntaba "telepática-mente" Mirajane a Laxus.

-_"Ni creas que voy a recibir "eso" solo por no participar en esta tontería"-. _Le respondió con la mirada el mago.

-¡Les deseamos suerte en los juegos!-. Dijo el maestro, interrumpiendo su "conversación", para después ser correspondido por ánimos del resto del gremio.

* * *

_Laxus PoV_

Estoy realmente... ¿molesto? ¿irritado? Por la situación en la que me encontraba._ Digo, ¿de que servirán esos juegos, solo publicidad? Lo único bueno es que seré equipo con Mira..._

Estaba concentrado en mis pensamientos hasta que la mini-demonio (n/a: entiéndase como Lisanna) se puso enfrente mio interrumpiéndome el paso.

-¿Que qui...-.

-Tu, yo, en la bodega, ahora-. Dijo interrumpiendome y luego arrastrándome hacia la bodega del gremio. _Tiene bastante fuerza... se esperaba siendo hermana de Mirajane._

Cuando llegamos a la bodega, ella me soltó, cerro la puerta y me miro fijamente. _¿Y esta que estará tramando?_

_-_Tengo un trato que proponerte-. Dijo finalmente.

-No tengo interés-. Estaba a punto de irme cuando...

-¿Laxus?-. Conozco esa voz, y no era de Lisanna. _¿Mirajane? _Me di vuelta mirando hacia la mini-demonio, para ver que tenia una camara-lacrima que mostraba a Mirajane. _Con que de ahí salio la voz. _

-Yo creo que Laxus es-. La mire con el seño fruncido._ La muy perra pauso la grabación en la parte mas interesante. _Y ella solo...

-Si me escuchas, podrás escuchar cinco segundos de la grabación-. Dijo con una sonrisa de... Pues de marca Mirajane demonio.

-Habla-.

-Si tu y Mira-nee ganan los juegos, te dejare escuchar la grabación entera... -. _¿Es mi idea, o tiene una extraña aura rodeándola?_ -Pero, si llegan a perder, yo podre hacerte una pregunta y tu me tendrás que contestar con total sinceridad-. Termino con una sonrisa macabra.

-No me interesa, ahora quiero escuchar la grabación-.

-Como digas-. Dijo y empeso la grabación.

-Yo creo que Laxus es- _1 segundo_ -arrogante- _2 segundos_ -egocéntrico- _3_ – y orgulloso- _4 segundos _se que para Mirajane soy la peor persona del gremio _Gracias Lisanna –_ Pero también- 5 y corte.

…

..

.

_¡¿Pero también, que!? _

_Lisanna PoV_

La cara de fastidio que tiene Laxus en este mismo instante es oro puro.

-¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar nuestra apuesta?-. _Porque sabes que tu perdiste y yo gane._

Chasqueo la lengua y cerro los ojos... parece estar pensando mi propuesta.

-"_Me pasa por intentar negociar con una Strauss... aun que, ni si quiera negocie"-._

_-_¿Trato?-. Pregunte.

-...-.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo mientras suspiraba derrotado.

-Que bien-. Dije mientras sonreía y salia de la bodega.

_General PoV_

Se veía a una feliz (demasiado feliz diría yo) Lisanna salir de la bodega. Luego de unos minutos, sale Laxus algo... nervioso (?) preguntándose qué se traerá la pequeña albina entre manos. Pero lo que ambos no sabían, es que alguien los estaba observando y que eso traería muchos problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por mientras, Lisanna se dirija a la residencia de los Strauss, donde después de entrar y saludar a Elfman, fue a la habitación de su hermana mayor. Mirajane estaba haciendo sus maletas para ir a los juegos, hasta que vio a su hermana acercarse y dejo lo que estaba haciendo para saludarla.

-Hola Lisanna-.

-Hola Mira-nee-.

-¿Porque te demoraste tanto?-.

_-"Resulta que estuve negociando a mi futuro cuñado para que luego yo tenga unos lindos sobrinos y el maestro tenga bis-nietos"-. _Pero claro que Lisanna no diría eso en voz alta, y menos a su hermana.

-Simplemente se me paso la hora-.

Mirajane, que no le creyó para nada lo que dijo, simplemente lo dejo estar. Confiaba plenamente en se hermana y si le estaba ocultando algo, lo hacia por su bien.

-"O eso espero"-. Pensó la mayor de las Strauss mientras seguía ordenando su ropa.

-¿Te ayudo Mira-nee?-. Dijo Lisanna._ -"Y de paso te ayudo a conquistar a mi cuñado"-._

* * *

**Tan Tan TAAAAAN**

**¿Quien sera la persona misteriosa? Descubranlo en los siguientes capitulos.**

**¡Mlidtao cberero! ¿Prouqe pdeues leer etso y no drmae iaeds praa mis fcis?**

**Reviews?**


	13. ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 1)

** Hoooolaaaa, ¿Como estan mis queridos lectores? ****¿Se dieron cuenta que subimos de puesto? Me explico, antes (el año pasado) estabamos debajo de "teen titans" y ahora estamos debajo de "Final fantacy" \^o^/ ¡Que hermoso! Bueno, ya no los entretengo mas, aqui esta el cap ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Respuestas review:**

**Arlequinegro: Wow! Nunca pense que alguien como tu (con una gran historia que me gusta mucho) comentara en mi histora ^^ Arigato**

**Nao: Ten por seguro que lo primero se cumple! No dire cuando porque seria spoiler, pero seguro que se cumple. No creo que ponga lemmon, sorry U.U**

**Sicaru-chan: Obvio amiga 7u7**

** : Gracias por comentar siempre ^^ (o casi)**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

__-"unicornio…"-__= Pensamientos individuales

__Jdnjdk __= Pensamientos de quien este narrando, generalmente van mesclados con la narración.

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

**Toc toc **= Sonidos

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de escena.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 1)**

_Lisanna PoV_

-Que si-.

-Que no-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-Si-.

-No-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡No!-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Si!-.

-¡Ja! ¡Aceptaste!-. Festeje mientras veía la cara de derrota de Natsu. No iba a caer en un truco tan simple.

-Ahora ve-. Dije mientras lo empujaba hacia donde estaba Lucy.

-¿Natsu? ¿Lisanna?-. Dijo Lucy al vernos.

-_"¿Como fue que acepte esto?"-._

* * *

**Flash Back**

_Natsu PoV_

-¿Que dijiste, cerebro de carbón?-.

-Lo que escuchaste princesa de hielo-.

-¿Por que pelean ahora chicos?-. Digo Lisanna que se había acercado.

-Dige que si yo participara, ganaríamos seguro-.

-¿Es que acaso dudas de Mira-nee?-. Dijo con una extraña aura negra rodeándola.

-¡Claro que no!-. Dige, a lo que la extraña aura desapareció.

-Pero Natsu, para participar necesitas una pareja-. Replico Lisanna. _¿Es mi idea... o esta mirando a Lucy? ¿Me querrá decir algo? _Miro a Lucy _No entiendo _(Natsu no entiende las indirectas por mas directas que sean).

-Happy es mi pareja-. Y al momento que lo dige Lisanna y el cubito de hielo bajaron la cabeza luciendo decepcionados. _¿Fue por algo que dige?_

-Natsu, ellos se refieren a otro tipo de pareja-. Dijo Happy.

-Eh? ¿Otro tipo?-.

-Se refieren a una mujer, fosforito-. Me dijo Gray.

-Ahh, pues en ese caso mi pareja seria... Lucy-. Dige, a lo que Lisanna sonrió y dijo:

-Entonces ve a pídeselo-.

-Pero ya se eligió a una pareja-.

-Podrían ser la reserva-.

-Dige que no-.

-Hazlo-.

-Que no-.

-Que si-.

* * *

**Fin Flash Back**

_General PoV_

Y así fue como Natsu quedo enfrente de Lucy , quien lo miraba esperando que digiera algo.

-Pues...-. Empeso Natsu, volteándose para ver a Gray y Lisanna. Pero ellos se habían retirado rápidamente detrás de un pilar para darle a Natsu "privacidad", pero como todos en este gremio son unos chismosos, se quedaron viendo a Natsu fijamente, mientras Lisanna le guiñaba y Gray le levantaba el pulgar en señal de "apoyo". -_"Traidores"-. _Pensó Natsu.

-¡Luce, seamos la reserva!-. Pero se olvido rápidamente de ellos al estar frente a la maga.

-Eh? ¡Espera Natsu~!-. Dijo Lucy cuando Natsu la arrastro a la oficia del maestro. Al mismo tiempo, Gray y Lisanna conversaban de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cuando crees que se dará cuenta?-.

-Es un cabeza de chorlito-. Contesto Gray.

-No eres el mejor para decir eso-. Dijo ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Juvia, quien estaba detrás de otro pilar y miraba a Lisanna con una mirada que solo significaba una cosa -_"¡Rival del amor!"-. _Por lo cual, la albina se separo de Gray y fue a la barra, donde se encontraba Mirajane atendiendo como siempre.

-Traigo noticias Mira-nee-.

-Ara ara, ¿Que sucede?-.

-Natsu y Lucy serán la reserva en los juegos-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Es una gran noticia... ¿Tuviste algo que ver?-. Pregunto, aun que sonó mas como una afirmación.

-Solo le di un pequeño empujón...-. Respondió ella, a lo que Mirajane se irguió con orgullo _-"¡Esa es mi hermanita!"_\- pensó mientras sonreía.

-¿Cuando parten los juegos?-.

-Tenemos que irnos esta tarde, para llegar en la noche a Crocus, a las doce en punto nos avisaran... pues, no sabemos como, puede ser cualquier cosa. Hasta que eso pase las parejas tendrán que estar en las respectivas posadas-. Explico.

-¡Prometo que estaré ahí para apoyarte Mira-nee!-. Dijo Lisanna, mientras que su hermana solo sonreía y le agradecía su apoyo, sin captar el doble sentido de la frase. Ya que, Mirajane pensaba que su hermana se refería al apoyo en los juegos, pero lo que realmente estaba pensando era: _-"¡Prometo que haré de todo para que conquistes a mi cuñado, Mira-nee!"-._

_-_Hola Mira-san, Lisanna-.

-Hola Lucy-. Respondieron ambas hermanas.

-Y dinos... ¿como te fue?-. Pregunto Mirajane.

-¿En que?-.

-¿Tu y Natsu lograron ser la reserva?-. Pregunto esta vez Lisanna, recalcando el "tu" y "Natsu".

-La verdad... alguien pidió ser la reserva antes que nosotros, así que no pudimos-.

-¿Quien?-. Dijo con mucha curiosidad Mirajane.

-Juvia fue quien pidió ser la reserva, Juvia no iba a permitir que rival del amor se le adelantara-. Dijo Juvia que había llegado a la barra sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Ara ara, ¿y con quien eres Juvia?-.

-¡Juvia sera con Gray-sama!-. Dijo la maga de agua mientras le salían corazones de los ojos.

-Muy bien Juvia-. Dijo la albina menor, pero Juvia le miro y solo pensó_ -"Rival del amor"-._

-Chicas, creo que se les esta haciendo tarde-. Menciono de repente Lucy, sobresaltando a las participantes.

-¡Tienes razón!-. Dijo Mirajane, mientras que Juvia salia corriendo y gritando -¡Espere a Juvia, Gray-sama!-.

-Tu adelanta te Mira-nee, yo te remplazo en la barra-.

-Gracias Lisanna, ¡Nos vemos minna!-. Grito antes de salir corriendo también.

* * *

**Unos minutos mas tarde...**

_Laxus PoV_

Solo quedan 15 minutos para que el tren deje la estación, y Mirajane aun no llega. Juro que si algo paso...

-¡Lamento haberte echo esperar!-. Ah bueno, ya llego, menos mal.

-No importa, nuestro tren es el 2-A, andando-. Le dige y empece a caminar.

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

_Mirajane PoV_

-Que bueno que ya llegamos-. Dige cuando entramos a la posada, para llenar el silencio que se formo desde que subimos el tren.

-¿Cuales son sus habitaciones?-. pregunto amablemente la recepcionista.

-Somos del gremio Fairy Tail, hicimos reservasión-. Respondió Laxus.

-Su habitación es la 301-. Dijo mientras le pasaba una llave -Que tengan una buena estadía-.

-Disculpe señorita...-. Dige llamando su atención -¿No son dos habitaciones separadas?-.

-No señorita, nos dijeron que eran pareja, y que iban a participar en los juegos, preguntamos y dijeron que no tendrían inconvenientes... ¿Porque son pareja, no?-. Explico la ahora no tan amable recepcionista.

-Ah claro, lo que pasa es que no estábamos informados, eso es todo-. Replique con una sonrisa.

-Que bien, los ascensores están derecho al fondo...-. Nos informo mientras nos alejábamos -¡Suerte en los juegos!-. Grito antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y este partiera.

_Ya me lo esperaba_. Pensé al ver una cama matrimonial, unas velas aromáticas, y ... _¿eso es un jacuzzi?_ De acuerdo, el jacuzzi si que no lo esperaba, pero todo el resto si. Típico hotel de las películas de amor. Es el hotel donde los amantes se encuentran y donde los protagonistas se reconcilian haciend...

-¿No te molesta?-. Pregunto Laxus sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Que cosa?-.

-La cama, la habitación, el ambiente, ya sabes-. Dijo refiriéndose al "ambiente romántico" que tenia toda la habitación.

-No realmente-. Le conteste. -¿Porque? ¿En que estabas pensando Laxus?-. Dige dándole una sonrisa de falsa inocencia. El solo chasqueo la lengua y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones de la habitación. ¿_Porque me tiene que gustar alguien tan..._

-Borde-.

-¿Que dijiste?-. Replico con un tic en la ceja.

-Lo que escuchaste, ¿No puedes ser amable, al menos hasta que nos llamen para los juegos?-.

-Eso no va conmigo-.

-Aun así...-.

_**¡BOOOM!**_

Me tire al suelo y cerré los ojos cuando escuche ese estruendo. Escuche la voz de Laxus llamándome, así que abrí los ojos y lo busque, pero no vi nada ya que la habitación estaba llena de polvo. Cuando se disipo, pude ver que Laxus estaba arriba mio cubriéndome con su cuerpo.

-Oe, ¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, lo estoy-. Respondí mientras me levantaba.

-¿Que fue eso?-. Pregunte mientras miraba el enorme agujero en la pared.

-Parece que los juegos acaban de empesar-. Dijo mientras miraba serio la pared.

-Bienvenidos a las preliminares-kabo-. Saludo la calabaza desde una pantalla gigante.

-Las reglas son simples-kabo, todos los participantes deben seguir el recorrido, todo se vale, excepto claro, matar al oponente-kabo. Las parejas deberán ir tomadas de las manos, y si en algún momento se sueltan, estarán descalificados-kabo. Eso es todo-kabo, ¡Comiencen!-.

¿Tomarse de las manos? ¿Con Laxus? ¿Es en serio? _Como si el lo fuera a hacer..._ Pensé desanimada.

-Ejem-. Laxus carraspeo para que lo mirara. Voltee mi cara y vi la suya. Estaba mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a mi, y estaba un poco... ¿¡sonrojado!? _Mal mal Mira, estas imaginando cosas._ Me reprendí a mi misma. Pero Laxus seguía sin mirarme, así que baje mi vista hasta su mano... Y el me la estaba ofreciendo...

-¿Es en serio?-. Pregunte sin creérmelo.

-No podremos participar a menos que lo hagamos y...-. Se callo abrupta mente cuando yo tome su mano. Me miro y le sonreí.

-Hagamos esto-. Dige y comenzó a caminar.

* * *

**Después**** de eso...**

_General PoV_

Nuestra querida pareja de magos paso la prueba preliminar sin problemas, como era de esperarse. Solo se toparon con unos cuantos "magos débiles", pero nada que un simple trueno de Laxus no pudiera arreglar. Cuando llegaron al estadio, la calabaza les explico como iba a ser todo.

-¡Felicidades a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí-kabo! Como todos saben, los juegos duraran tres días, en los cuales abra una prueba sorpresa y una pelea-kabo. Lo único que adelantare es que cada vez que estén en la arena, tienen que estar tomados de manos, si se llegan a soltar, ¡Quedaran fuera-kabo! Empezaremos la primera prueba mañana a las 2:00 pm-kabo, ¡Eso es todo-kabo!-. Dijo finalmente y la pantalla se apago.

Pasaron unos minutos y nuestra pareja se encamino a la posada donde el resto del gremio se hospedaba, ya que, como era costumbre, todos iban a celebrar. Porque en Fairy Tail cada vez que pueden, celebran. Estaban a una cuadra de la posada y ya podían escuchar el alboroto que sus compañeros estaban haciendo.

_Mirajane PoV_

-¿Tan temprano y haciendo alboroto?-. Dijo Laxus con una mueca.

-Puede ser...-. Lo mire. -Pero... tienes que admitir que es parte de su encanto-. Dige mientras le sonreía. Laxus me miro por unos segundos como pensando lo que había dicho, y luego...

-Puede que tengas razón-. Dijo con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Seguimos caminando hasta que me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Laxus?-. Dije mientras me detenía.

-Si?-.

-¿Podrías soltar mi mano?-. Se me había olvidado que las teníamos tomadas, y si entramos así el gremio hará un gran alboroto.

**Clik~**

Me voltee al escuchar el sonido de una cámara, pero no vi a nadie. _Debo de estar imaginando cosas_. Luego dirigí mi mirada hacia Laxus, que aun no soltaba mi mano.

-Tch-. Chasqueo la lengua y me soltó. Luego entramos al gremio.

* * *

_Lisanna PoV_

-Uff-. Suspire cuando ambos entraron al gremio. _Mira-nee casi me atrapa. _Pensé, pero el riesgo valió la pena, ahora tengo una foto suya tomados de las manos. _Se ven tan lindos~._

La tome justo después de que Mira-nee le digiera algo a Laxus, y parece que por reacción el levanto sus manos y las miro... cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una feliz pareja. Estaba tan feliz y concentrada viendo la foto que no me di cuenta por donde iba.

-Ouch!-. Dige cuando choque con alguien.

-¿estas bien?-. Dijo la persona con la que choque.

-Si-. Respondí mientras me paraba y... ¡La foto! _Debí soltarla cuando chocamos. _Pensé desesperada mientras veía mi alrededor.

-Oe, ¿en serio estas bien?-. Sono un poco preocupado, claro, lo normal si ves a alguien que se ve desesperada.

-Si solo que...-. Estaba a punto de explicarle cuando vi la foto en manos de alguien. _¡Que no la vea! _Y con ese único pensamiento le arranque la foto de las manos.

-Lo siento, fue un reflejo-. Dige mientras miraba a otro lado. _Creo que me pase... _Pensé mientras veía el pedazo que tenia en mi mano, y el que seguía sosteniendo la otra persona sucesivamente. Saque la foto con tanta fuerza, que se rompió a la mitad... o algo así. Yo tenia el pedazo que mostraba a Mira-nee, a la cual le faltaba un ojo, la mano con la que se estaba sosteniendo con la de Laxus y parte de la cara.

La persona no dijo nada, y me paso el pedazo. Musite un "Gracias" y un "Disculpen las molestias" y me fui lo mas rápido que mis piernas me permitían. _Fiu~ Eso estuvo cerca._

* * *

_General PoV_

-Oe Rogue, ¿Quien era?-.

-No sé Sting-.

-Era de Fairy Tail-. Dijo Lector.

-_"Con que... Fairy Tail"-. _Pensó el rubio. -Era bonita-. Comento.

-Fro piensa lo mismo-.

* * *

** Holaaa :D No me demora tanto esta vez... verdad? Pero bueno, este es el capitulo mas largo que e echo hasta ahora,****¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Bueno? Malo? Horrible? ¡Dejenlo en los comentarios!**

**Y otra cosa!**

**¿Con quien quieren que quede Lisanna? Yo ya tengo mis propias ideas, pero me gustaria saber que opinan.**

**Eso es todo, nos leeemos pronto.**


	14. ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 2)

**2417 palabras! Y actualiza con un dia de diferencia *O* no se que me pasa, debo de andar inspirada... creo que fueron los hermosos review que recibi. ¡Los adoro a todos!**

**Respuestas Review:**

**Yuki Marvell: Este cap tiene mas dosis de Sting enamorado y de Gruvia, asi que preparate ;)**

**RAYMAR: Muchas gracias^^ espero que este cap te guste tambien.**

**Melodiosa: Lisanna esta loquilla, y en este capitulo lo esta mas que de costumbre.**

**JessyB-rabbit: Creo que esta casi decidido que sera StingLi, ¡pero al estilo Fairy Tail!**

**velcarleo02: Lo mismo que arriba ^^**

**1397L: Aww Muchas Gracias! ^^**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

__-"unicornio…"-__= Pensamientos individuales

__Jdnjdk __= Pensamientos de quien este narrando, generalmente van mesclados con la narración.

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

**Toc toc **= Sonidos

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de esena.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 2)**

_General PoV_

Luego de la habitual fiesta que Fairy Tail dio, donde casi lo destruyen todo, nuestros magos volvían cada uno a sus respectivas posadas. En medio de todo, se podía observar como una maga albina ayudaba a Cana a levantarse, ya que , se le había pasado la borrachera, como de costumbre. Pero Lisanna, no le estaba regañando como siempre, ya que ella estaba muy perdida entre sus pensamientos.

_-"Mavis, si me salvas de esta, juro que haré que Gray se le declare a Juvia antes de fin de año"-._ Pensaba Lisanna, ¿Que habrá echo ahora para que rece de esta manera?

* * *

_Mirajane PoV_

'Querida Mira-nee, cuando estábamos haciendo tu maleta me di cuenta que tu piyama estaba sucio, así que lo puse a lavar y coloque otro que creo que te va a gustar. También cambie algo de tu ropa porque era muy abrigada ¡Mira-nee, estamos en pleno verano! Como no quiero que te vuelvas un horno andante, la cambie por una mas liviana, luego me lo agradecerás.

¡Suerte en los juegos!

Te quiere, Lisanna.

PD: Empaque unas cosas extra por si acaso, están en el bolsillo interior de la maleta.

PD2: ¿Lucas es un lindo nombre no? Podrías pedirle su opinión a Laxus... aun que no tengo un nombre si es que resulta ser mujer... ya se me ocurrirá algo.'

¿La opinión de Laxus? ¿Si es que resulta ser mujer? Vaya, Lisanna si que tiene imaginación, _¿Que sera la cosa extra? _Pensé mientras revisaba el bolsillo interior. Habían varias cosas, así que saque la que tenia mas cerca. _¿Y esto...? _Pensé cuando vi el pequeño sostén con encaje negro que saque. Metí la mano de nuevo y encontré la parte de abajo..._ ¿¡Podría ser que...?! _

Oh, es justo lo que pensé. En mis manos tenia una caja de preservativos... ¡una caja entera! ¿¡En que demonios estaba pensando Lisanna cuando metió esto a mi maleta!? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿De donde saco ella todas estas cosas?_ O peor _¿Quien se las paso?_ Juro que cuando encuentre al muy hijo de perra que quiso corromper a mi hermanita..._

Pasos.

Joder, escucho pasos.

¿No es Laxus... o si?

Los pasos se detuvieron en frente de mi puerta. JO-DER.

_¡Rápido! Tengo que esconderlo todo._

* * *

_General PoV_

Mientras Mirajane escondía todas las cosas como podía, su hermana estaba en el hotel con las demas chicas del gremio. Específicamente en los baños, donde todas estaban teniendo una amena conversación.

-Oye Juvia-. Dijo Lisanna para llamar su atención.

-¿Si, rival del amor?-.

-Primero, por favor deja de llamarme así ¡Gray es casi un hermano para mi! Y segundo... ¿Porque estas aquí?-.

-Juvia no sabe a que te refieres-.

-Se supone que las parejas de los juegos están en "ciertas" posadas, ya sabes, las que tienen jacuzzi y todas esas cosas-. Dijo con una sonrisa sugerente.

-Juvia le pregunto al maestro, pero el le dijo a Juvia que solo podían pagar una posada-. Dijo mientras una aura azul y deprimente la envolvía.

-Ademas...-. Empeso Juvia mientras la aura desaparecía y bajaba la cabeza. -Gray-sama aun no sabe que... que Gray-sama y Juvia serán pareja-. Dijo avergonzada

Todas resistieron las gana de hacerse una face-palm mientras les corría una gotita por la nuca.

-Bien chicas, dejando eso de lado, como Mira-nee no ha podido venir, yo ocupare su lugar interrogándolas con sus relaciones con sus respectivas parejas-. Dijo Lisanna.

-¿Alguna voluntaria? ¿No? De acuerdo, Lucy tu comenzaras-. Dijo apuntando a Lucy.

-¡¿Ehh?! ¿¡Porque yo!?-.

-Porque quiero saber cuanto falta para que tenga mis sobrinos-. Respondió dejando a Lucy boquiabierta y sonrojada.

-¿Lu-chan?-. Dijo Levy para hacerla reaccionar.

-Soy su compañera de equipo, diría que me ve como un Happy mas-. Dijo un poco triste.

-Lucy...-. Empeso Lisanna, pero fue interrumpida por Cana -¿Eres tonta o te haces?-.

-Eh? ¿Que quieres decir?-.

-¡Cana! No lo digas así-. Le reprendió Lisanna.

-Lo que Cana quiso decir...-. Intervino Erza. -Es que ¿Note das cuenta?-.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¡¿De que!?-. Dijo empensando a perder la paciencia.

-De como te trata-. Dijo Evergreen con un tono obvio.

-El no me trata de manera espe...-. al ver las caras de sus compañeras, que la veían como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza se interrumpió. -¿Realmente es tan obvio?-.

-Si/Se/Muy obvio-. Dijeron todas al unisono.

-Me sorprende que no te ayas dado cuenta-. Dijo Erza.

_-"Definitivamente..."-. _Comenzó a pensar Lisanna.

-El amor te hace idiota-. A lo que todas voltearon a verla.

-Eso explica muchas cosas-. Dijo Wendy.

-Ahora, continuemos...-. Dijo Lisanna. -¡Erza!-. Apuntándola.

-¡Hai!-. Respondió parándose y poniendo su mano como saludo militar.

-¿Te has vuelto a juntar con Jerall?-.

-N-No-. Respondió sonrojada.

-Siguiente, ¡Evergreen!-. Dijo repitiendo la acción.

-¿Hai?-. Dijo haciendo lo mismo que Erza.

-¿Puedo esperar sobrinos de tu parte?-.

-¡No!-. Dijo muy alterada.

-Es una pena. Siguiente, ¡Wendy!-.

-¡Ha-Hai!-.

-¿Todo bien con Romeo?-.

-Ha-Hai, hemos echo una misión juntos-. Dijo sonrojada.

-...-Lisanna se quedo en silencio.

-¿Nani?-. Dijo extrañada Wendy al ver la mirada que le dirigía Lisanna, como estudiándola.

-¡Todas, aprendan de Wendy!-. Dijo, y todas luego miraron fijamente a Wendy.

-Siguiente, ¡Levy!-.

-¡Hai!-.

-¿Gajeel te a dicho algo?-.

-La otra semana me dijo que podríamos hacer una misión...-.

-Muy bien. Siguiente, ¡Cana!-.

-Hai~-. Dijo media borracha.

-¿Ningún hombre a llamado tu atención?-.

-Nada hasta ahora capitana, hip~-.

-Todos los reportes están dados, ¡Pueden retirarse!-.

-¡Si capitana!-. Respondieron todas, tomaron sus toallas y se fueron, excepto Lucy y Juvia, que no habían participado y compartían un mismo pensamiento.

_-"¿Que es lo que acaba de pasar?"-._

* * *

_Sting PoV_

Estábamos paseando por la ciudad Lector y yo, ya que, Frosh se perdió de nuevo y no quiero soportar a un Rogue hiper-tenso. Lector se estaba probando ropa.

-¿Que opinas, Sting-kun?-. Dijo mientras me mostraba una camiseta igual que todas las otras, pero blanca. _Como su cabello..._

-Te queda bien-. _Como a ella..._

…

Estoy mal.

Rogue se reiría de mi si me viera.

¿¡Porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza!?

¡Ella tiene la culpa! ¡Es tan hermosa que es imposible no pensar en ella!

…

Joder, en serio estoy mal.

* * *

_Mirajane PoV_

-Gracias de todos modos-.

-No pasa nada, es mi trabajo-. Respondió la señora de la limpieza.

_Fui~ de la que me salve. _Pensé cuando en vez de Laxus, entro una amable anciana a la habitación. Tuvimos una charla, y ya estaba a punto de irse cuando...

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos, si no le molesta?-.

-Are?-.

-Ustedes como pareja-. Especifico.

-Ahh, pues la verdad, comenzamos cuando eramos jóvenes, ya que estuvimos en el mismo gremio desde pequeños. Unos años después, tuve unos problemas emocionales y nos distanciamos, volvimos como hace unos meses-. Le dije. Me siento mal por mentir, pero Juvia me aviso que habrían unos inspectores disfrazados, para descubrir parejas falsas. _Como la nuestra..._

Me deprimí un poco con ese pensamiento, pero no lo deje notar. La anciana podría ser uno de ellos.

Seguimos conversando un rato hasta que se fue, y cuando cerré la puerta suspire._ Solo espero que pueda hablar con Laxus antes de que le interroguen._

* * *

_Gray PoV_

_¿Como es que termine aquí? _Pensé mientras Juvia comenzaba a vendarme los ojos, y luego de un rato dijo: -Abra la boca Gray-sama-.

_Ah claro, todo fue culpa de ellas..._

**Flash Back**

Yo esta tranquilo hasta que flamitas comenzó a molestarme. Estábamos en la mejor parte de la pelea cuando siento un golpe en la nuca, todo se volvió oscuro y escuche como alguien dijo: -Lo tenemos-.

Luego desperté atado a una silla con un foco en la cara.

-¿Donde estoy?-.

-Miren, ya despertó-.

-¿Erza? ¿Cana? ¿Mira? ¿Que hago aquí?-.

-Cállate, aquí nosotras hacemos las preguntas-. Dijo Cana.

-¿Sabes que participaras en los juegos?-. Pregunto Erza.

-¿Juegos? ¿De que están hablando?-.

-Aun no sabe-. Dijo Mira

-¿Saber que?-. Pero me ignoraron.

-Pues nos tocara decírselo nosotras-. Dijo Cana.

-¿Que cosa?-. Ignorado otra vez.

-Escúchame Gray, tu vas a participar en los juegos...-. Dijo Erza al tiempo un aura de batalla las rodeo a las tres.

-O si no...-. Continuo Mira.

-No vivirás para contarlo-. Finalizo Cana. _Alguien venga a salvarme..._

**Fin Flash Back**

Y ahora estoy aquí, vendado, dejando que Juvia me alimente en un estúpido juego. Se supone que el juego consiste en que uno de nosotros tiene que estar vendado (yo) y el otro alimentara al vendado (Juvia) con cosas que le gusten sin preguntarle nada. Ademas, si es que se llegara a equivocar, el efecto es 10 veces mas fuerte que la comida normal. Por ejemplo, si me da algo que no me gusta, mi reacción seria tan fuerte que nos delataría._ Pan comido, Juvia me conoce mejor que nadie..._

Ahora que lo pienso mejor, es raro que me conozca tanto, hasta ahora no se a equivocado en nada. _Deberías darle una oportunidad. _¿Y tu quien eres? _Soy tu conciencia._ ¿Y porque apareces ahora?_ Antes estabas muy deprimido, así que me fugue. Pero ahora necesitas mis consejos, así que regrese._ ¿Darle una oportunidad? _Claro, mira chico, se nota que te quiere, es mas, diría que te quiere demasiado._ Eso ya lo se. _¿Entonces? Deberías intentarlo._ No lo se... _Vamos, yo se como la miras_ ¡Oye! ¡Cállate! _Hagamos un trato, le pides una cita y no te molesto por una semana._ Que sean dos. _Una semana y tres días._ Trato echo. _No lo arruines. _¿No que me ibas a dejar tranquilo?_ Aun no le pides la cita._ ...Muérete.

* * *

_General PoV_

Después de la pequeña riña entre Gray y su conciencia, el juego termino. Obviamente, ganaros ellos porque Juvia sabia muy bien los gustos de Gray. Ambos volvieron a la posada donde los recibieron con una fiesta. En medio de todo, llegaron los de Saber.

-¡Yukino!-. Grito Lucy al verla.

-Lucy-sama-. Respondió esta.

-Vamos con las demás-. Le dijo mientras la guiaba con las demás chicas.

-¡Hola chicos!-.

-¡Natsu-san, hola!-. Dijo Sting.

-Gajeel-. Dijo Rogue a modo de saludo.

-Gheje, que tal Raios-.

-Te dije que mi nombre es Rogue-.

-Frosh piensa lo mismo-.

-¿Y como llegaron aquí?-.

-Estábamos buscando a Frosh y lo encontramos aquí-. Dijo Lector

* * *

_Lisanna PoV_

Estaba muy entretenida cuando escuche algo. **Pss**

Me voltee, pero solo encontré un barril.

-Lisanna, aquí-. Dijo el barril... ¿el barril hablo? No se porque, pero la voz me suena conocida. Me debo estar volviendo loca. Los barriles no hablan... pero por si acaso me acerque disimuladamente y pregunte: -Eh, ¿Señor barril?-.

-Soy yo-. Dijo Gray mientras sacaba su cabeza del barril. Que susto.

-¡¿Gray...?!-. Me izo señas para que bajara el tono de voz. -¿Que haces en ese barril?-. Susurre.

-Necesito que me ayudes... y este es el único lugar que a Juvia no se le ocurriría buscar-.

-¿Ayuda? ¿En que necesitas ayuda?-.

-Te lo digo luego, primero necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí-.

-Claro, déjamelo a mi-. _Necesito una distracción... ¡Ya lo tengo!_

_-_Yukino-.

-¿Si, Lisanna-sama?-.

-Somos tus amigas, ¿No?-.

-S-si, ¿Porque preguntas eso?-.

-Pues... siempre he tenido la duda de que... ¿Te gusta Sting-san o Rouge-san?-. _Bingo. _Yukino se sonrojo y todas pusieron su atención hacia ella. Le hice una seña a Gray para que se moviera.

-Lisanna tiene razón... ¿Cual de los dos?-. Pregunto Mira-nee, y así le siguieron las preguntas a la pobre Yukino._ Lo siento... la verdad no tanto, yo también quiero saber._ Pero necesito hablar con Gray.

-Lucy-.

-¿Si?-.

-Si preguntan por mi, diles que fui al baño-.

-Te acompaño-. _¡Tengo una cuñada tan amable! Pero..._

-No gracias, quiero que me lo cuentes todo cuando vuelva-.

-De acuerdo-.

* * *

_Gray PoV_

_Vamos campeón, tu puedes._ No necesito que me des ánimos. _No mientas estas nervioso, yo solo intento ayudarte. _Pues no funciona. _No es mi culpa que seas un amargado pesimista._ ¡Oye! ¿Que tienes contra mi? _Ademas que esta haciendo sufrir a una chica que te quiere, no sé._ … _Ves, sabes que tengo razón. _

-¿Gray?-. Lisanna interrumpió antes de que siguiera peleando con mi conciencia.

-Que bien que llegaste-.

-¿Y? ¿Para que me necesitas?-.

-Pues... necesito tu ayuda...-.

-Eso ya lo se, ¿pero para que?-.

-Pues...-. _Vamos chico, ¡dile!_ -Voy a pedirle una cita a Juvia y... Oe, ¿estas bien?-.

-Espérame un segundo-. Dijo y se fue corriendo.

* * *

_Lisanna PoV_

Fui corriendo hacia los baños y me encerré. _Okey, Lisanna, respira, 3... 2... 1..._

-¡KYAAAAA!-._ Esto es un milagro, es incluso mejor que eso. Mavis divina, gracias, gracias, gracias._

Listo, creo que ya me descargue... _¡tengo que contarle a las demás!_ No espera, primero ayudo a Gray y luego se lo digo a las demás. _Si eso estará bien._

Después de descargar toda _o casi toda_ la emoción, volví donde me esperaba Gray.

-¿Y, que tengo que hacer?-. Pregunto algo impaciente.

-Ve y dicelo-.

-Es que...-.

-¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? Sabes que te dirá que si-.

-Es por eso-. Lo mire extrañada. -Aun que sea la peor cita del mundo, ella dirá que lo disfruto por el echo que estoy con ella... quiero que realmente lo disfrute-. Wow, quien diría que Gray en serio se preocupa... a que digo, es un tsundere autentico.

-Jajaja-. Me miro feo por reírme, que puedo hacer...

-Es una preocupación estúpida-. Me miro extrañado.

-Solo se tu y disfruta, con eso es suficiente-.

-Gracias-. Susurro luego se fue. _Ahora a contarle a las chicas._

* * *

-Oh, Lisanna, ¿Estas bien? Te escuchamos gritar-. Pregunto Mira-nee.

-¡Chicas, a que no saben de lo que me entere!-. Estoy demasiado emocionada.

-Wow Lisanna, ¿Que paso? Estas muy emocionada-. Dijo Cana.

-Es algo muy bueno, pero primero...-. Hay que distraer a Juvia. -¡Juvia, Gray esta en ese barril!-. Dije apuntando el barril mas lejano, no creo que... _Espera, ¿¡ese no es Gray!? _Ups, lo siento Gray. Cuando ellos dos salieron del gremio (Gray escapando y Juvia cazándolo) proseguí a informarle a las chicas.

-¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Escuchen muy bien!-. Dije para llamar su atención.

-Es que... ¡Es que...!-. Todas estaban en suspenso.

-¡Es que...! ¡Gray le va a pedir una cita a Juvia!-. Solté finalmente.

-Chicas, ¿vamos al baño?-. Dijo Erza, a lo que todas la siguieron, excepto Yukino y yo.

-Lisanna-sama ¿Porque eso era tan importante?-.

-Ya veras Yukino-._ 3... 2... 1..._

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-. Se escucho desde el baño y hasta el fin del mundo.

_Y así fue como todo el gremio y sus alrededores quedaron sordos._

* * *

**TADAAA, y, que les gusto mas? La "ayuda" que le dio Lisanna a Mirajane? La conciencia de Gray? La emocion de las chicas? Sting enamorado? a mi me gusto la conciencia de Gray XD pero es que representa los deseos de las fans :D Comenten para saber que les gusto mas! ^^**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 3)

** Moshi moshi, ¿como estan ustedes, criaturitas hermosas? Yo estoy bien, feliz de subir un capitulo a tiempo ;P Aun que este no esta tan gracioso como los anteriores, y es mas cortito, yo diria que esta bien.**

** Para que sepan, en febrero es mi cumpleaños (Yey!) y para quien adivine el dia le voy a regalarrrr... *Redoble de tambores* ¡Un one-shot de la pareja que quiera! Solo aviso que no sera lemon, pero aparte de eso pueden pedir lo que quieran ;) Incluso podria ser de un anime diferente a Fairy Tail, pero eso habra que conversarlo. En todo caso, cada persona tiene 2 oportunidades, y tiene que ser por mensaje privado (o PM). El tiempo limite es hasta... el 22 de febrero. Eso es todo ¡Ahora a leer!**

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

__-"unicornio…"-__ = Pensamientos individuales

__Jdnjdk __= Pensamientos de quien este narrando, generalmente van mezclados con la narración.

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

**Toc toc **= Sonidos

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de escena.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 3)**

_General PoV_

-¡¿Como sabes eso?!-. Preguntaron todas las chicas del gremio cuando volvieron del baño.

-Gray me lo dijo, ¡verdad que es una muy buena noticia!-. Dijo Lisanna con entusiasmo.

-Pues ya era hora-. Dijo Cana sonriente.

-¿Ya era hora de que, Cana-san?-. Todas se petrificaron y giraron lentamente su cabeza, hasta se podía escuchar la música de terror de fondo.

-Juvia...-. Dijo Lisanna. -¿No deberías estar con Gray?-. Pregunto.

-Gray-sama es tan genial y rápido que Juvia lo perdió-. Dijo un poco deprimida. -En todo caso, ¿De que estaban hablando antes de que Juvia llegara?-. Pregunto con duda, y todas estaban pensando en alguna excusa, porque seguro que si no le decían nada Juvia pensaría que estaban conspirando para quitarle a su "Gray-sama".

-Estábamos hablando sobre la ci...-. Antes de que Yukino siguiera hablando, Cana le cubrió la boca y Lisanna dijo: -La ropa que debería llevar Levy para su misión con Gajeel-.

_-"Bien pensado Lisanna"-. _Pensaron las magas de Fairy Tail, hasta que alguien (Levy) proceso mejor las palabras y miro a Lisanna con unos ojos suplicantes.

_-"¡Porque mencionaste eso!"-._ Pregunto "telepáticamente" Levy a Lisanna.

_-"Lo siento Levy, fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza"-._ Respondió esta.

-Juvia, de todas eres la que mejor conoce a Gajeel, ¿Podrías ir a preguntarle que prefiere el?-. Dijo Mira.

-Claro, Juvia lo hará-. Dijo para después dirigirse a la mesa donde estaba Gajeel.

-En serio no va a preguntarle, ¿Verdad?-. Pregunto Lucy.

-Pues parece que si-. Dijo Evergreen, mientras las chicas veían como Juvia le hablaba a Gajeel, luego apunto a Levy, quien se escondió detrás de Lucy, para que finalmente el chico volteara la cara un poco sonrojado y (según las chicas) lanzara palabra aleatorias.

Cuando Juvia volvió, dijo que: -Gajeel-kun dijo que con lo de siempre estaba bien-.

-Yo creo que si fuera por el tendrías que ir desnuda-. Menciono Cana a lo que Levy se sonrojo mas de lo que estaba. -Cállate Cana-. Susurro ella. Para "salvar" a Levy, Lisanna cambio el tema (ademas de que tenia curiosidad por el mismo).

-¿Me pueden decir que dijo Yukino?-.

-¡Tiene tanto que contar, porque...!-. Y así empeso Lucy a contarle todo a Lisanna, las demás comentando cosas extras ocasionalmente. Cuando llegaron al punto donde Frosh se perdió y Rogue "toco" accidentalmente a Yukino, Lisanna grito: -¡Son cannon!-.

-Eso mismo dije-. Comento Lucy con una sonrisa.

-Pero Sting golpeo a Rogue después, ¿Eso no significa que estaba celoso?-. Cuestiono Levy.

-Puede ser, pero se escucho mas como "protegiendo" a Yukino que "celándola"-. Menciono Mirajane.

-¿A que te refiere con eso Mira-san? ¿No es lo mismo?-. Dijo Wendy confundida.

-Te explico: Si es que alguien toca a Evergreen, lo mas probable es que su equipo golpee a quien la toco. Pero si ella esta con Elfman, y alguien la toca, Elfman seguro lo deja medio muerto-. Explico Mirajane.

-Ahhh-. Exclamaron las otras al comprender.

* * *

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando se sus cosas, en el otro extremo de la posada estaban los Dragones Gemelos... que estaban conversando... o eso parece.

-No-. Le dijo con vigésima vez Rogue a Sting.

-¿Porque no quieres decirme?-. Pataleo Sting, mientras el otro le miraba con fastidio.

-Porque no nos incumbe, deja de ser tan inmaduro Sting-. Respondió simplemente.

-Pero~-. Reclamaba Sting... otra vez. Poco después de una pequeña conversación con los otros Dragon Slayers, estos empezaron a pelear entre si, dejando a los magos de Saber solos. En eso Sting, se le ocurrió preguntarle a Rogue que había en la foto del otro día. Pero este se negaba diciendo que no era su asunto, en lo que tenia razón. Pero Sting no se dejaba vencer y preguntaba una y otra y otra vez.

Rogue, al borde de su paciencia se le ocurrió preguntar: -¿Y a ti porque te interesa tanto saber?-.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al otro que solo giro la cabeza y dijo: -N-no es nada, solo curiosidad-. Un poco sonrojado. -_"Esto se esta volviendo muy extraño"_-. Pensó Rogue, porque si bien, Sting podía ser muy molesto a veces, era simplemente por una curiosidad infantil. Pero este no era el caso, ya que, Sting nunca había podido decirle una mentira que el se creyera. Y eso ultimo había sido una mentira. _-"¿Porque esta tan interesado en eso?"-_. Se cuestiono, intentando encontrarle respuesta al asunto. Miro a Sting, quien había parado de molestarlo y miraba desinteresada mente al grupo de magas reunidas... o eso intentaba aparentar, podía ver claramente como los ojos de su amigo estaban fijos en algo particular... -_"O quizás en alguien"-._

Ese ultimo pensamiento lo dejo asombrado, ¿Podría ser que su amigo estuviera...? No, imposible, se lo hubiera dicho, o al menos insinuado. En todo caso ¿A quien estaba mirando? Rogue siguió la vista de su amigo para encontrarse a... La chica del otro día. No pudo evitar sonreirá levemente, ahora tendría con que molestar a Sting, sin duda seria divertido. Pero primero tenia que decirle a su amigo... pues, que estaba enamorado de Lisanna Strauss.

-Sting-. Llamo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmh-. Respondió el sin mirarlo (por estar concentrado en otra persona) mientras llevaba un vaso a su boca y bebía un poco.

-Ella te gusta-. Le menciono a lo que Sting se atraganta con su bebida. -¿O me equivoco?-. Dijo mientras sonreía levemente, vamos, que se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

-Si digo que si... ¿Me dirás que había en la foto?-.

-Déjalo así-. Respondió mientras apuntaba a Laxus. -El aparecía, y estaba tomado de la mano con alguien de piel pálida y ojos azules-. Le dijo Rogue, ya podría molestarlo después.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en que nuestros Dragon Slayers estaban teniendo su conversación, las chicas se cuestionaban lo ultimo dicho por Mira.

-Puede que tengas razón... Pero, ¿Como nos podemos asegurar al 100%?-. Planteo Cana a las demás. Todas comenzaron a pensar en algo, mientras que Yukino se preguntaba porque se lo tomaban tan en serio.

-Ehh... Minna-sama, no es necesario que lo piensen tanto, no es algo importante-. Dijo Yukino, pero...

-¡Claro que es importante Yukino!-. Le respondió Lisanna. -¡Las cosas del corazón son importantes!-. Finalizo Mira. _-"¿No es porque estamos aburridas y sin nada que hacer?"_-. Pensó el resto con una gota en la nuca. Pero aun así siguieron pensando hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Ya se! ¿Porque no les preguntamos a ellos que harían?-. Planteo Lisanna mientras apuntaba a Raijinshuu.

-Es una buena idea-. Comento Erza.

-¿Quien ira a preguntar?-. Cuestiono Evergreen... a lo que todas fijaron su vista en ella. -Okey, entiendo la indirecta, pero que Lisanna me acompañe, después de todo fue su idea-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su equipo y llevaba a Lisanna con ella.

* * *

Volviendo con Sting...

-_"¿Porque ella tenia una foto de el?"_-. Pensó mientras miraba a Laxus... _-"¿Acaso tendrán algo?"-_. Se cuestiono horrorizado. Pobre Sting, estaba sufriendo los efectos de estar enamorado... o sea, una imaginación paranoica en todo lo que tenga relación con la persona amada. O como se le conoce popularmente "El síndrome Juvia", que aunque no todos lo contraen, hay pobres diablos que si, como Sting. -_"Quizás a ella le guste... Podrían ser novios... ¡Quedare soltero y amargado para siempre!"_-. Pesaba el desdichado de Sting. Sus imaginaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando vio a Lisanna con otra chica que no le interesa (Evergreen) acercarse a la mesa de los Raijinshuu. Según Sting, todos los magos de la mesa le estaban coqueteando a "su" chica... Realmente solo estaban conversando, y molestando a Evergreen con Elfman. De echo, cuando Lisanna menciono "-¡Quiero sobrinos!-" Freed y Bickslow sonrieron y empezaron a apoyarla. Al final las chicas volvieron con el resto, dejando a los Raijinshuu muy sonrientes por haber podido molestar a Evergreen de esa manera. Pero claro, Sting tomo esas sonrisas como sonrisas de bobos enamorados.

Fuera de la imaginación paranoica de Sting, Rogue lo miraba y sonreía. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con el enamoramiento de Sting.

* * *

**Unas horas después...**

Laxus y Mirajane estaban en su habitación de hotel.

-¡Laxus!-. Llamo Mirajane. Él volteo a verla, y la incito a continuar.

-Escucha, hay unos inspectores que están haciendo preguntas, ya sabes, para descubrir parejas falsas-. El asintió con la cabeza. -Pues escucha, esto es lo que tienes que decir si llegan a preguntarte...-. Comenzó a explicar Mirajane. Cuando termino, Laxus le pregunto:

-¿Porque escogiste esa situación?-.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-.

-Tu historia se parece mucho a la realidad... excepto por el echo de que alguna vez salimos-. Respondió el.

_-"Es porque me hubiera gustado que eso en realidad hubiera sucedido así"_-. Pero Mirajane no le diría eso, así que: -no tengo ninguna razón en particular, solo pensé que seria mas fácil de recordar-. Replico ella. Un silencio los envolvió después de eso.

-Deberíamos ir...-. Comenzó Mirajane, pero al avanzar tropezó con la alfombra, cayendo sobre Laxus. Por el golpe ambos quedaron medio aturdidos, pero se recuperaron rápidamente. Aun así, no se levantaron, y quedaron viéndose. Empezaron a acercarse poco a poco y cuando estaban a punto de besarse...

**¡Los juegos comienzan en un minuto!**

Sonó por los megáfonos, rompiendo completamente el ambiente. Ambos al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban se sonrojaron y levantaron. -"Condenado megáfono"-. Pensaba Laxus, mientras Mirajane se preguntaba que estuvo a punto de pasar. Pero Laxus sabia exactamente lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, estuvo a punto de besar a Mira, pero el puto megáfono tubo que interferir. Realmente estaba de mal humor.

-¡Laxus! ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!-. Grito Mira cuando Laxus la cargo al estilo princesa.

-Tenemos menos de un minuto para llegar al coliseo, así que sujeta te-. Le replico Laxus antes de convertirse en rayo e ir al coliseo... Destruyendo varias cosas en el camino, realmente estaba de mal humor. -"Espero que sea una pelea, porque tengo ganas de romper cosas"-. Pensó él cuando llegaron al coliseo.

* * *

**Respuestas Review:**

**1397L:**** Gracias ^^**

**vercarleo02:**** Ehhh... Gracias?**

**Melodiosa: De donde saco las cosas Lisanna... es un misterio, ni yo se .-. Y Sting tiene "El sindrome Juvia" asi que habra que irse con cuidadito XP**

**JessyB-rabbit: Gracias^^ Aqui tienes mas^^**

** 46: See, ese tipo es muy buena onda ;D**

**FairyBlanca: Ahi estabas amiga! Sabes, hasta que lei tu comentario me di cuenta de que no habia puesto nada Gale, y quede con una cara de horror. Asi que puse un pequeño momento para ti ;P**

**maripaodragonz: Gracias ^^**

**arace-chan: Grax^^ Aqui tienes la conti. Y sobre Yukino... pues, entrara en escena muy pronto;)**

* * *

**Jeje, soy mala, las deje con ganas de beso ;P**

**-¡TU!-. Grito ¿Lisanna?**

**-Oye, ¿que haces aqui?-. **

**-Eso no importa, dime, ¡¿Como se te ocurre interrumpir eso?! Hubiera estado un paso mas cerca de tener a mis sobrinos-. ¬¬**

**-Perdon, pero le di una cita a Juvia y un enamorado a ti, asi que no reclames-.**

**-¿Enamorado?-. Ups, ella no sabe nada de Sting ¿no? Ouch, error mio.**

**-Nada, nada...-. Me mira con cara sospechosa. -¡Mira, Natsu le esta pidiendo matrimonio a Lucy!-. **

**-¿¡DONDE!?-.**

**-Adios, nos leemos pronto^^-.**


	16. ¡Los juegos de pareja! (Parte 4)

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

__-"unicornio…"-__= Pensamientos individuales

__Jdnjdk __= Pensamientos de quien este narrando, generalmente van mezclados con la narración.

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

**Toc toc **= Sonidos

El borde inferior significa que hubo un cambio de escena.

* * *

**Respuestas Review:**

**Sicaru-chan:**** Tienes razón, esas chicas tienen su encanto ;p Espero poder seguir con el buen desarrollo :D Te tengo que decir que considere a Bixlow, y de echo me parece un poco mas "lógico" que con Sting. Me explico, al ser de gremio, tienen muchas, muchas mas posibilidades de conocerse y enamorarse. Ademas esta la relación "cuñado-cuñada" que tendrían por Elfman y Evergreen, ademas de la relación de Laxus y Mira X3 Pero no lo hice por los siguientes puntos 1) Hice una votación y gano StingLi 2)Las hermanas Strauss se parecen (demaciado), asi que si a Mira le gustaba un rubio DS, ¿porque a Lisanna no? 3) Ademas se ven lindos juntos :3 Pero no es que no me guste Bixlow, de echo me cae super bien ;D**

**jbadillodavila: Ojo por ojo, cupido por cupido XP**

**AikoHiraki-Chan:**** Gracias, en serio me haces feliz, ¡Aqui la conti! ;)**

** .chan: Ja! LEY DE MURPHY XP pero en este capitulo se recompensa ;)**

**1397L:** **A mi tambien ;P**

**Melodiosa:** **No amiga, no eres la unica *-* Que puede de malo pasar en una escena de beso? Que lo interrumpan! ****«Ley de Murphy everywhere» Pero en este cap se recompensa ;)**

**Neko-chan: Gracias ^^ Espero que este cap te guste tambien... y sobre el cumpleaños solo puedes decir 2 numeritos... asi que no ganaste XP**

**Yuki Marvell: No creo que mis caps sean perfectos *se sonroja* pero gracias por el cumplido ^^ La consiencia de Gray es nuestro aliado *^* See, pobre Sting XP**

* * *

**Capitulo 15: ¡Los juegos de pareja! (parte 4)**

-¿Era necesario que los dejaras así?-. Le cuestiono Mira a Laxus. Hoy había tocado pelea en los juegos, y Laxus los había golpeado... mas de lo necesario.

-Hump-.

-Ademas, ahora tendremos que pagar el megáfono que rompiste-. Le siguió regañando ella. Ya que, en uno de los golpes, Laxus mando volando a uno de los participantes a los megáfonos... Y, digamos que no pareció accidental.

-El megáfono se lo merecía...-. Susurro Laxus.

-¿Dijiste algo?-.

-Nada-.

-...-. Ella no se lo creyó para nada, pero dejo de insistir.

-... Oye, no tienes que pagar nada-.

-¿Que?-.

-Eso, yo lo rompí, así que no te preocupes-.

-... Pero yo soy tu linda y amable novia, así que te voy a ayudar-. Le replico con una sonrisa.

-Eso es mentira-. Replico él.

-¿Que parte?-.

-Tu ya sabes, la de la novia-. Respondió sonrojándose levemente y girando la cabeza para que no se notara.

-_"¿Que le pasa?"-_. Se pregunto Mira por el extraño comportamiento de Laxus, hasta que se le prendió una bombilla en su cabeza y...

-¿Crees que soy linda y amable?-.

-...-.

-Anda~ Dime-. Le insistió Mira.

-... Lo de amable...-. Vio la mirada amenazante de Mira. -No lo tengo claro-.

-Y~-. Le dijo para que continuara.

-Lo otro... ah...-.

-¿Si~?-.

-Pues...-. -_"¡Mierda! ¡¿Como quieres que te responda si me miras así?!"_-. Pensaba un desesperado Laxus, pero ella estaba muy concentrada en su respuesta como para saber que estaba pensando.

-Pues...-. Repitió él bajo la impaciente mirada de la maga. Ellos ya estaban dentro de su habitación, pero demasiado concentrados en su conversación para notarlo.

-¡Aghh! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡¿Crees que besaría a alguien que considero fea?!-. Respondió finalmente alzando la voz, suerte que solo Mira lo escucho. _-"Joder"-_. Pensó Laxus cuando proceso lo que había dicho. Temerosamente bajo la mirada, para ver que Mira tenia la cabeza gacha. -_"Oh no, JO-DER"_-. El pensó que ella estaba triste, pues, porque le grito. Laxus Laxus, que idiota te a vuelto el amor.

_Mirajane PoV_

_En serio lo dijo_. Siento como mi corazón empieza a latir cada vez mas fuerte. _Entonces, el casi beso no fue un sueño. ¡Soy correspondida! _Pero, ¿Que debo hacer ahora? ¿Esperar su confesión? E_so tardara... y mucho_. ¿Podría... confesarme yo? P-pero, no se supone que tenga que ser así... ¿Verdad? Levanto un poco la cabeza, y veo a Laxus muy preocupado y ¿Arrepentido? _No no no._ El no se arrepintió, ¿verdad? ¡Tengo que hacer algo ahora! Quizás... si le explico...

_General PoV_

Mirajane estaba en medio de una discusión mental, cuando se da cuenta de que Laxus parece arrepentido, así que ella pensó (¿O dijo?)_ "¡A la mierda todo!"_ y se lanzo hacia "su" hombre.

-O-oe, ¿Que es-. Laxus fue callado por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos. Al principio solo se quedo quieto, pero no tardo en corresponder, haciendo que el beso se volviera mas violento y pasional. Puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la otra mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, mientras los brazos de Mirajane estaban en su cuello. El beso se extendió hasta que los pulmones de ambos reclamaron aire. Se separaron, respiraron, y siguieron con lo suyo.

* * *

-_"Siento como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo importante"-._ Pensó Lisanna en el instante en que su hermana se estaba... em... "divirtiendo". Ella estaba volviendo a la posada del gremio luego de ver los juegos, o de haber visto a Laxus golpear a todos los participantes y romper el megáfono.

Estaba caminando, cuando escucho un ruido.

-¡Achís!-. Se escucho por un callejón.

-¿Ho-Hola?-. Pregunto Lisanna al entrar en el. Camino un poco mas y vio a Lector en una esquina tosiendo y estremecerse de frió. Eso enterneció a Lisanna, ya que, por el echo de haber cuidado a Happy de pequeño, era mucho mas sensible con los exceeds.

Por esa razón, tomo a Lector y lo acuno en sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. -_"Tengo que ayudarlo"_-. Pensó mientras salia del callejón y se dirigía hacia... Pues, ya lo veremos.

* * *

_Sting PoV_

_¿Donde rayos se metió Lector? _He estado media hora buscándolo y no lo encuentro. Tal vez ya volvió al hotel donde nos hospedamos. Decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y buscarlo ahí. Entre al hotel y me dirijo a mi habitación.

_¿Que mierda? _La puerta esta abierta... Pero estoy seguro de que la cerré. Quizás fue Lector. No me preocupo mucho y entro. _¿Ahh? _Alguien esta cantando una canción de cuna, suena como una chica... Que yo sepa, Yukino no canta. Me dirijo hacia la voz (Que esta bien bonita) y veo a... _¿¡La chica hermosa del otro día!?_

_¡¿Que hace ella aquí?! _Tranquilízate, seguro estas soñando, si, debe ser eso.

-¡Oye! ¿Tu eres su dueño?-. _¡Mierda! ¡No es un sueño! _Si yo estuviera soñando, me hablaría de una manera dulce, no con ese tono molesto. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Porque esta molesta?_ Que yo sepa no le eh echo nada... _¿Ese es Lector? ¿Porque esta ahí? Ademas parece como si tuviera fiebre... _¡Oh no! ¡Lector!_

_General PoV_

Cuando Sting se dio cuenta de que Lector estaba ahí, y que ademas estaba enfermo, fue rápidamente a su posición y se quedo a su lado. Puso su mano en la frente de su exceed, para apartarla rápidamente al darse cuenta de su temperatura.

-¿El, el esta bien?-. Pregunto Sting a Lisanna.

-No realmente...- Vio la cara triste del mago -Pero con cuidados se recuperara-. Dijo para intentar subirle el animo.

-¿Como llego aquí?-.

-Yo lo traje-.

-¿Y quien eres tu?-.

-Me llamo Lisanna-.

-Sting-. ¡Al fin se presentaron! Este narrador no podría estas mas feliz ¡Yey~! Hump, digo, continuemos con la historia.

* * *

Se podía ver a Levy con cara de aburrimiento, preguntándose donde están las demás y lamentándose por no haber traído ningún libro. Estaba preguntándose porque Mira no había vuelto de los juegos, cuando sintió unos toques en su pie. Bajo la vista para encontrarse con Frosh.

-Hola Frosh ¿Te perdiste de nuevo?-.

-Si~-. Dijo triste. Levy apiadándose de el, lo tomo y lo dejo en su regaso. Comenzó a hablar para mantenerlo entretenido hasta que Rogue llegara. Paso como una hora y Rogue al fin se digno a venir para...

-¿Poh que te interesa tanto?-. Pregunto Cana borracha, pero no le estaba preguntando a nadie así que...

-Teh estoy hablando a ti-. Dijo apuntando al cielo... esta borracha, ignoremos la y...

-¡No me ignores! ¡Estuviste hablando como por una hora!-. Se supone que soy el narrador y nadie debería escucharme... ¿sera porque esta borracha?

-Puede ser-. Respondió ella. -¿Que va a pasar para que estés tan ansioso?-. ¿Ansioso? Yo no estoy...

-Claro claro, un narrador tsundere, como si no tubieramos suficientes...-. ¡Oye! No soy tsundere, solo es que no puedo decirle a un personaje que va a pasar en la historia... De echo ¡¿Porque estoy discutiendo contigo?! Mejor te ignoro y sigo narrando.

-Al menos dame una pista de lo que va a pasar-. Okey okey, solo mira atentamente la mesa donde esta Levy. Ahora, volviendo a la historia, Levy y Frosh estaban conversando hasta que llego Rogue muy preocupado por su exceed.

-Gracias por cuidarlo-. Le dijo a Levy.

-No es nada-. Le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Oe enana!-. Dijo Gajeel metiéndose en la conversación, saludo a Rogue a regañadientes (pareció un gruñido mas que otra cosa) y comenzó a hablar con Levy. Ambos notaron que el DS de hierro estaba actuando raro, por las miradas asesinas que le dirigía a Rogue (Quien estaba seguro de no haber echo nada para merecerlo) a que estaba muy cerca de Levy... quizás demasiado cerca. Lo que pasa es que Gajeel vio a Frosh con Levy, y como el exceed de cada DS era su "firma", pensó que Rogue quería algo con "su" enana. Ya se, ya se, es ilógico, pero _"A__mor facit idiota"_, osea,_ "el amor te hace idiota"._

Estuvieron así por nos minutos hasta que Rogue entendió todo. -_"¿El también?"_-. Pensó entre sorprendido y fastidiado. Con Gajeel ya eran tres DS enamorados (Natsu, Sting y Gajeel)... pero enamorados de la manera estúpida. Bufo, y decidió que lo mejor era alejarse rápidamente de ahí... y empezar a frecuentar lo menos posible con McGarden. -"Si, es lo mejor"-. Pensó antes de cabrear un poco mas a Gajeel, o sea, darle las gracias de nuevo a Levy, despedirse e irse.

-_"¿Sera una epidemia?"-_. Pensó mientras salia de la posada. Camino un poco hasta encontrarse con Yukino. La miro y pensó: -_"Si, una epidemia"_-.

Y así es como los magos del gremio se contagiaron del "síndrome Juvia", claro, unos en mayor medida que otros...

* * *

**TADAAAA!**

**Feliz San valentin retrasado! **

**Voz del publico: -¿¡Haras un especial de San valentin?!-**

**-Claro... que no! XP-. Lo que pasa es que soy tan original de que voy a hacer el especial de San valentin cualquier otro día del año :D**

**Ahora dejandose de tonterias, ¿les gusto? Espero su comentario al respecto ;)**

**Nos leemos~! ^^**


	17. Todo final es un nuevo comienzo

Aclaraciones:

Bdhdj = Narración normal

-blabla- = Diálogos

-"unicornio…"- = Pensamientos individuales

Jdnjdk = Pensamientos de quien este narrando, generalmente van mezclados con la narración.

'espero…' = Cosas que estén escritas

* * *

Esta linea ^^^^ Es un cambio de escena, excepto cuando aparece el "**Diario cupido**", ahí solo es cambio de pagina.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Todo final es un nuevo comienzo**

_General PoV_

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir...-. Menciono Lisanna al mirar por la ventana y ver el atardecer.

-Te acompaño-. Se ofreció Sting.

-No gracias, tienes que quedarte a cuidar a Lector-. Le respondió ella, haciendo que Sting bajase la cabeza decepcionado.

-Al menos te acompaño hasta la puerta-. Insistió.

-De acuerdo-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta del hotel, y cuando legaron procedieron a despedirse.

-Gracias de nuevo por cuidar a Lector-. Le dijo Sting.

-No fue nada, la verdad me lo pase muy bien hoy-. Respondió haciendo que él apartara la mirada avergonzado.

-Yo también-. Dijo en un susurro.

-Nos vemos Sting-. Se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Adiós Lisanna-. Respondió. Lisanna salio por la puerta y se perdió de vista, pero aun así Sting seguía mirando por donde se había ido como un idiota por un minuto, dos, cinco...

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día así?-.

-¿Ah?-. Respondió Sting aun medio atontado. Rouge bufo, -"Esta incluso más idiota que de costumbre"-. Pero luego cambió su mueca por una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y, de que me perdí?-. Preguntó. Sting tardo un poco en procesar la pregunta, pero cuando lo izo, una sonrisa bobalicona se extendió por su rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron muy levemente de rojo.

-De nada-. Respondió mientras entraba a su habitación con un paso que destilaba felicidad sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Frosh no lo cree-.

-La vida es tan bellaa~ y hermosaa~-. Canturreaba Sting por toda la habitación ignorándolo todo. A Rouge le corrió una gota de sudor, pero rápidamente cogió una cámara-lacrima para grabarlo. Estuvieron medio minuto así, hasta que Sting se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que parecía, y que además lo estaban grabando.

-¡Pasame esa cámara!-.

-"A los del gremio les encantara esto" ó Rouge. Ante la negativa del pelinegro, Sting empezó a perseguirlo por toda la habitación, y estaba a punto de alcanzar la cámara cuando de escucho a una voz .

-El archivo a sido enviado a todos los contactos-. Dijo una voz robotica. Tardo medio segundo en comprender que eso lo dijo la lacrima.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-.

-Eso seguro que se escucho hasta Magnolia-.

-¡No me vengas con eso, esto es tu culpa!-.

-¿Mi culpa? Tu eres el que esta destilando felicidad por todos los poros-.

-¡Tu me grabaste!-.

-La lacrima ya estaba en mis manos cuando me di cuenta-. Replico encogiéndose de hombros. Sting bajo la cabeza con un bufido, dando por perdida esa discusión.

* * *

-Ju-Juro que puedo explicarlo-. Dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Más te vale que sea una muy buena justificación-. Replico Mirajane mientras desasía el Satan Soul.

-Ve-Veras, estaba caminando de vuelta a la posada, cuando escuche a un gatito enfermo. Cómo no podía dejarlo ahí tirado, lo recogí y empece a buscar a su dueño. Cuando lo encontré, el me dijo que no tenía idea de cómo cuidar a su gato enfermo. Tuve que quedarme a explicarle y con eso se paso la hora-. Explico Lisanna. Claro que evito decir que lo que realmente la retraso fue que se le paso la hora hablando con Sting. La verdad se lo había pasado muy bien.

-¿Te quedaste hasta tarde en la casa de un extraño?-.

-Tranquila Mira-nee, se mantuvo todo el tiempo a una distancia segura, ni si quiera me toco-.

-Menos mal. Recuerda que...-.

-Cuando alguien intente sobrepasarse le doy un golpe en la entrepierna y vengo a avisarte para que con el gremio puedan descuartizarlo y torturarlo. Ya lo se nee-chan-. La interrumpió Lisanna, diciéndolo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Solo quería asegurarme-. Dijo Mira con una sonrisa "amable".

-Si si. Ahora, pasemos a temas más interesantes...-. Empezó con una sonrisa que a Mira le dio muy mala pinta. -Alguien me contó que tardaste en llegar, y que luego apareciste con Laxus... Dime nee-chan... ¿Tendré sobrinos?-.

Mira se sonrojo y aparto la mirada. No dijo nada.

-Eso significa que...-. Dijo Lisanna con los ojos muy abiertos. El silencio de Mirajane confirmo sus palabras.

-¡Tendré so-.

-¡Cállate!-. Le interrumpió Mirajane. -¡No tendrás so... eso!-. Le explicó, a lo que Lisanna se vio muy decepcionada.

-Es una lastima-. Susurro ella con una aura deprimente.

-En todo caso...-. Le empezó a rodear una energía amenazadora. -¿De donde sacaste lo del bolsillo interior de mi maleta?-.

-Lo compre en la tienda de la esquina-. Respondió muy tranquila, haciendo crecer la energía de Mira.

-¿En la tienda?-.

-Si, no sabía que vendían mentas ahí-. Menciono Lisanna.

-¿En seri... Espera, ¿Mentas?-. Preguntó Mirajane, desapareciendo la energía por completo.

-Si, eso fue lo que eche en tu maleta. ¿Porque la pregunta?-.

-Por nada, solo curiosidad-. Repicó rápidamente. -"Entonces, ¿Quien dejo eso en mi maleta?"-. Se preguntó Mira.

* * *

-¿Que comes Cana?-. Preguntó Levy.

-Mentas, ¿Quieres una?-. Respondió tendiéndole el paquete. Levy tomo una y se la metió a la boca.

-Están muy ricas, ¿Donde las compraste?-.

-Me las encontré...-.

* * *

-Ya veo...-. Suspiró el maestro al otro lado de la linea.

-Tranquilo maestro, aunque no tenga sus bisnietos, se a echo un avance muy grande en su relación. Solo falta que la hagan publica...-. Dijo Lisanna. Ambos se quedaron pensativos, barajando las opciones que tenían.

-Oye Lisanna, que te parece si...-.

* * *

**Al día siguiente... En los juegos de pareja...**

Era el último día de los juegos, y como evento final iban a hacer un combate todos contra todos. Mira y Laxus ganaron (golpeando a muchos magos para lograrlo), pero no se esperaban lo que vino después...

Cuando ganaron, Fairy Tail organizo una gran fiesta para celebrar y cuando la pareja estaba dirigiéndose para allá...

-Felicidades guapo-.

-Tu tampoco lo hiciste mal hermosa-.

Ambos magos se voltearon al escuchar voces desconocidas, una mas aguda y femenina que la otra. Se trataba de un hombre joven y de una mujer, ambos de edad similar.

-¿Perdón?-. Dijo Mira.

-Lo que escuchaste preciosa- dijo mientras se acercaba bastante -Realmente te luciste en tu pelea- le susurro al oído.

-Deberías alejarte-. Le gruño Laxus.

-¿Por qué? Sabemos su secreto, no tienes que fingir con nosotros-. Le replicó.

-Vamos guapo-. Dijo la mujer pegando su cuerpo descaradamente al de Laxus -¿No quieres divertirte?-. Le susurro.

-No, no quiere-. Replico Mirajane, apartándola de Laxus.

-Vamos muchachos, ya les dijimos que con nosotros no deben fingir-. Les repitió el hombre.

-Creo que tu eres el que no entiende-. Dijo Mira mientras tomaba la mano de Laxus -Nosotros somos novios-.

Los desconocidos se miraron entre ellos con una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

-Entonces, son novios-. Dijo la muchacha.

-Si-. Respondió Mira.

-Y no están fingiendo por el concurso-. Dijo el chico.

-Hump-. Replico Laxus.

-¡Todos lo escucharon amigos!-. Grito la muchacha.

-¡FELICIDADES!-. Grito... el resto del gremio. Vaya...

-¿A-Are?-.

-Bien echo Cana-. Dijo el maestro.

-No fue nada-. Respondió ella con el pulgar en alto.

-¿Ca-Cana?-. Dijo Mirajane. -Pe-Pero, tu eras, eras otra persona-.

-Me transforme con las runas de Freed-. Dijo mostrando su brazo, el cual tenía unas runas moradas.

-Freed...-. Gruño Laxus y empezó a buscarlo entre la multitud (todo el gremio estaba allí... en medio de la ciudad).

-Laxus-sama, lo hice por usted, Raijinshuu se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Mirajane y... queríamos ayudar. Ademas, fueron ordenes directas del maestro-. Agrego en un susurro.

-Pero basta de explicaciones ¡Hay que celebrar!-. Dijo al maestro.

-¡Hay que hacer un brindis!-. Replicó Cana.

-¡Esperen!-.

-¿Que sucede Laxus?-.

-¿Quien es este tipo?-. Preguntó mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina.

-A mi me pa-pagaron para esto-. Respondió él. -Ya me voy-. Dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-Lo asustaste tanto que se olvido de la paga Laxus-. Le dijo el maestro. -Mejor para mi-.

-Nadie en el gremio se atrevió a coquetearte Mira-. Le susurro Cana al oído. -Deberías sentirte orgullosa-. Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Y, supongo que esta idea fue tuya, ¿o me equivoco Cana?-. Le respondió con una "amable sonrisa".

-Ojala, debo admitir que este plan fue muy bueno... para una principiante-. Respondió Cana, y luego se fue dejando a Mira con la duda de quién fue.

* * *

**De vuelta en el gremio... Dos días después...**

_Gray PoV_

_Tu puedes campeón. _Cállate, por tu culpa estoy en este problema. _Hey, yo solo te di un empujoncito... y valla que lo necesitabas_. Si si, ya se, ahora podrias callarte, necesito concentrarme. _Como tu digas._ Al fin, necesitaba algo de paz... ahora, a hacer lo que vine a hacer.

-Juvia-. ¿¡Por que, de todos los lugares posibles, le estoy pidiendo la cita en el gremio?!_ ¿No fue porque Mirajane, Erza, Cana, y el resto de las chicas te obligaron?_ Ah claro, fue por eso.

-¿Si, Gray-sama?-.

-¿Qui-Quisieras... ir conmigo al parque?-. Ni siquiera puedo verla a la cara.

-¿A-Are? ¿Gray-sama, podría repetirlo? Creo que estaba fantaseando de nuevo-. Agrego en un susurro. ¿Es tan irreal que la invite? Vaya... soy despreciable _¡Al fin!_

_-_Ven conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales del parque-. Alargue la mano para rozar la suya. -Por favor...-. Dije mientas le miraba la cara.

-Gray-sama-. Me gusta mucho el brillo de sus ojos, es muy bonito. -Por, ¡Por supuesto que iré!-.

-Es a las siete, te espero ahí-. Dige para luego darme vuelta y dirigirme a la barra. _Ya volvió la faceta fría, a veces eres tan tsundere..._ ¡Cállate! no podía soportar mas la manera en la que me estaba mirando... es vergonzoso _¡Ay! ¡Que sensible! _Eres insoportable sabes. _Gracias._

_General PoV_

-¡Oe! princesa de hielo-.

-¿Que quieres cerebro de carbón?-.

-¡Apuesto que puedo hacer una mejor cita que tu!-.

-¿¡Qué!?-.

-Gehe, es obvio que la mejor cita...-. Interrumpió Gajeel. -¡La haría YO!-.

-¡¿De que están hablando!?-. Replicó Gray. -¡Aquí el único con cita soy yo!-. Dijo para luego sonreír con superioridad. Sonrisa que fue borrada al ver las caras pensativas de sus compañeros. -_"No serán tan idiotas como para..."-. _

-¡Luce/Enana, ten una cita con migo!-. Dijeron los Dragon Slayers.

-¿¡Ahhh!?-. Respondieron ambas magas. _-"Olvídalo, nunca hay que subestimar la idiotez de ese par"-._ Tu lo has dicho Gray, tu lo has dicho.

* * *

**Diario cupido**

Día 2 de los juegos:

...Creo que empece este diario un poco tarde... Pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca.

En este diario anotare todos los avances que tengan las parejas, para así poder mostrarle a la siguiente generación a no ser tan idiota (¬¬) y que sigan su corazón.

Así que, ¡Que empiece el registro de hoy!

Estaba en los baños interrogándolas a todas y estos fuero los resultados (no estaba Mira-nee porque estaba en su hotel con Laxus... haciendo mis sobrios espero yo...):

-NaLu: Lucy sigue sin darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Natsu /pero, pero, pero, ¡Yo quiero sobrinos! TToTT/

-Jerza: Erza y Jellal no se han contactado /si claro, como no. Yo se las clases de revistas que lees Erza 7u7/

-Elfgreen (?): Sin sobrinos por su parte también /Yo se que algún día tendré a mis sobrinos... algún día.../

-RoWen: Es curioso, que siendo la pareja mas joven, sean los que mas avanzan. /Son taaaaaan kawai ^o^/

-GaLe: Al parecer él la invito a hacer una misión... me pregunto si tendré que contratar a Lily como informante, quizás acepte por un kiwi /¡Maldito cabeza de metal tsundere tienes que declararte a Levy YA!/

Ademas, en la tarde me entere de que Gray decide que le pedirá una cita a Juvia... aasxnasi no tengo palabras para definir como me siento /AL FIN ¡VIVA EL GRUVIA POR SIEMPRE!/

* * *

Día 3 de los juegos: Mira-nee y Laxus son novios /KYAAAAAA son cannon, al fin, tendré sobrinos, y serán rubios y jfvbislbaaj / ¡PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!/

* * *

Día 1 Luego de los juegos:

Hoy pasaron tantas cosas... Mentira, solo pasaron tres. ¡PERO SON CASI UN MILAGRO!

Gajeel, Gray y Natsu le pidieron una cita a Levy, Juvia y Lucy. ¡¿Entienden!? Es un milagro, un milagro de kami-sama, creo que voy a llorar T-T

Pero es que justo fueron los cabezas huecas del gremio.

Simplemente un milagro.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras como están!**

**Se siente tan bien volver. Antes de que me maten les explicare porque no pude actualizar: Mi mami decidió que "la tecnología es un demonio y blabla" por lo que acorto mis horas con contacto tecnológico... ahora solo puedo ocupar el computador (y cualquier tecnología) los viernes, sábados y domingos... ya lo sé, ahora mi vida apesta TToTT.**

**No todo era malo, ya que tenia la semana santa (que en mi país es viernes sábado y domingo) por lo que yo estaba muy feliz :D... pero me castigaron... y me quitaron todo por todo el viernes y sábado... y recién ahora pude recuperar mi preciada computadora.**

**Pero estoy subiendo esto en vez de estudiar para el control de frances :D, así que no me odien tanto ^^.**

**Ahora si me atraso, ya saben que es por eso :D**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: Les gusto el "Diario Cupido"? Yo creo que es una buena idea... seria como un extra a cada capitulo a partir de ahora c:**


	18. (Prólogo) Cita ¿triple?

**Capitulo 16: (Prólogo)La cita ¿triple?**

**[En el capitulo anterior...]**

—¡Luce/Enana, ten una cita con migo!—. Dijeron los Dragon Slayers.

—¿¡Ahhh!?—. Respondieron ambas magas.

—_"Olvídalo, nunca hay que subestimar la idiotez de ese par"—. _Tu lo has dicho Gray, tu lo has dicho.

**[En este capítulo...]**

* * *

_General PoV_

Después de El Suceso de la tarde en el gremio (y es El Suceso, con mayúscula), las chicas se juntaron en Fairy Hills, bajo la orden de Mirajane.

—Gracias a todas por venir, la reunión "Las citas menos esperadas del año" acaba de comenzar— dijo Mirajane. —¿Alguien quiere comentar algo?— preguntó. Muchas manos se levantaron. —Que no tenga que ver sobre lo mágico que es este suceso— especificó. Todas las manos bajaron, excepto una.

—Adelante Wendy, ¿Qué quieres decir?— le dio la palabra Mirajane.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?— preguntó Wendy.

—Prepararlas para su cita, por supuesto— respondió Cana.

—¡¿Ehh?!— exclamo Lucy, quien estaba amarrada con cuerdas. —¡¿Por eso estoy aquí?!— preguntó.

—¿Y que creías?— le preguntó Cana de forma retorica.

—¡¿Y por qué soy la única amarrada?! ¡Levi-chan y Juvia también tienen una cita!— reclamó Lucy.

—Ellas no mostraron resistencia— respondió Erza.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Levy-chan?!— digo Lucy sorprendida. Se esperaba que Juvia no se opusiera, pero ¿Levy-chan?. _—"Eres una traidora"—_ pensó cuando al verla, Levy aparto la mirada sonrojándose un poco.

—Vamos Lucy, no seas así. Te prometo que te dejaremos muy bonita para Natsu— le dijo Lisanna, mientras le guiñaba.

—Hablando de eso, ¿Cuál es mejor? ¿El rojo o el negro?— preguntó Evergreen, mostrando dos vestidos muy cortos y no muy decentes.

—¡No pienso ponerme eso!— replicó.

—¿N-No son muy a-a-atre-vi-vidos?— preguntó Wendy muy sonrojada.

—En ese caso, comenzaremos con Juvia— dijo Erza.

—Juvia esta lista, Juvia quiere lucir bonita para Gray-sama— dijo Juvia.

—¿Qué opinas de esta blusa?— preguntó Mirajane.

—¿Y de estos zapatos?— preguntó Lisanna.

—¿Cómo deberíamos peinarte?— dijo Cana.

—Este vestido es lindo— opino Erza.

—Erza, ella ira con falda y esta linda blusa— replicó Mirajane.

—Pues yo creo que este vestido es mejor— dijo Erza. Ambas se miraron desafiantes, y auras de batalla empezaron a emanar de ellas.

—¡Esta blusa combina con su piel!—.

—¡Este vestido hace que se vea más delgada!—.

—¿Y si te ponemos joyería? Te verías hermosa, casi tanto como yo...— dijo Evergreen, ignorando la batalla civil que estaban dando Erza y Mirajane. Y empezó a parlotear, hablando de joyería.

—_"Juvia se siente mareada"— _pensó Juvia.

Y en medio de todo ese desorden, estaba Wendy, quién pacientemente miraba por todo el lugar, recogiendo cosas de por aquí, otras de por allá. Después de unos minutos, vio lo que había recolectado, sonriendo satisfecha.

—Etto... Minna-san— dijo tímidamente. —Minna-san— llamo con más fuerzas. —¡Minna-san!— grito finalmente, captando la atención de todas. —¿Esto esta bien?— preguntó, mostrando lo que había juntado.

Todas miraron curiosas de que se trataba, incluso Lucy. Era un conjunto muy bonito. Consistía en una blusa de color azul mar –como la de Mira– con el cuello redondo, las mangas de tira y bastante larga, se parecía al vestido de Erza, solo que más corto y no tan ajustado, y unos shorts grises, que terminaban antes de tapar la marca de Juvia, y los zapatos eran unas botas militares hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla color café claro.

—Creo que quedaría bien si Juvia-san usara esto con el pelo suelto— dijo Wendy. —¿Esta bien?— preguntó.

—¡Esta muy bien! ¡A Juvia le encanta!— respondió la maga de agua. —Pero, ¿A Juvia le quedara bien?— dijo preocupada.

—¡Ve a probártelo!— le animo Cana.

—Juvia vuelve pronto— dijo ella, tomando todas las cosas y adentrándose a un camerino.

—Ahora es el turno de Levy— dijo Erza. —¿Qué propones Wendy?— le preguntó, sobresaltándola un poco.

—Etto...— dijo Wendy mientras miraba a Levy, pensando. —Un vestido con encaje... podría ser...— dijo.

—¿Y qué zapatos?— preguntó Lisanna.

—Una sandalias con plataforma— respondió un poco más segura. —También podríamos ponerle una cinta en el pelo que combine...— añadió.

—Muy bien Levy, aquí tienes la ropa, ahora ve a cambiarte— le dijo Cana, mientras le pasaba un bulto con la ropa y los zapatos.

—¿Juvia no esta tardando mucho?— preguntó Lucy.

—Juvia ya esta aquí— dijo Juvia, quien había llegado hace unos segundos. Levaba puesto el conjunto que Wendy le paso, y se veía muy bonita. —¿Le queda bien a Juvia?— preguntó.

—Te ver muy bonita— dijo Erza.

—Tiene razón— apoyo Mira con una sonrisa.

—Podríamos ponerles algo de maquillaje— sugirió Ever.

—Buena idea, sería el detalle final— dijo Lisanna.

—Pero se lo pondremos a todas cuando estén listas... Lo que significa... Que solo queda Lucy...— dijo Cana con una sonrisa perversa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Exijo que al menos Wendy elija mi ropa!— reclamó Lucy.

—Tranquila Lucy-san, escogeré tu ropa, si te hace sentir mejor— dijo Wendy, tratando de tranquilizarla.

—¿Y, qué ropa debería usar?— preguntó Mira.

—...— Wendy pensó, mientras miraba al rededor. —Esta blusa...— dijo, apuntando a una blusa negra con un listón blanco al frente. —Y esta falda...— apuntando a una falda lisa blanca, con diseños negros en el dobladillo. —¿Te gusta? Podríamos agregarle estos zapatos, y podrías llamar a Cancer-san para que te arregle el cabello— dijo Wendy.

—Esta muy bonito, gracias Wendy— respondió la maga estelar con una sonrisa. —Pero, ¡¿Podrían soltarme ya?!—.

* * *

_**[Unos minutos más tarde...]**_

—¡Adiós!— se despidió Lucy.

—¡Gracias por todo!— dijeron Levy y Juvia.

—¡Suerte con su cita!— les animaron. Luego, las tres magas se fueron alejando, y cuando comprobaron que ya no podían verlas, las otras magas dejaron escapar una sonrisa complise.

—¿En serio creerán que eso es todo?— dijo Cana, con su típica sonrisa.

—No saben lo que les espera— respaldo Evergreen, con un extraño brillo en sus lentes.

—Minna, ya saben que tienen que hacer— les dijo Mirajane.

—_"Creo que me perdí de algo... otra vez"—_ pensó Wendy, con una gota en la cabeza.

* * *

_**[Con Gray y Juvia...]**_

—_"Se esta tardando ¿Debería ir a buscarla?"—_pensó Gray. Estaba a punto de buscarla cuando la escucho.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia siente muchísimo la tardanza!— dijo apenas llego. _—_¡Estuve pensando en como sería contarle esto a nuestros hijos, y perdí la noción del tiempo!_—._

—Esta bien, no espere mucho tiempo_— _dijo él tranquilamente, completamente opuesto a como se sentí por dentro, un manojo de nervios. _—"¿Acaso dijo... hijos?"—._

—Sera mejor que nos movamos, los fuegos artificiales aun no comienzan_—._

—Sí, Gray-sama_— _dijo para después seguirlo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tenían espectadores...

—¡Ese tsundere idiota! ¡Ni siquiera le dijo que estaba bonita!— reclamó Cana detrás de unos arbustos.

—Cana-san, por favor no hables tan fuerte— le pidió Wendy.

—Te van a escuchar— advirtió Charle.

—Al menos así le diría algo, ¡Míralos! ¡Juvia es la única que habla!— reclamó. Lo cual era cierto, el mago solo respondía con monosílabos, lo que estaba colmando la paciencia de Cana.

—Esto no puede seguir así— resopló. —¡Dile que esta muy linda!— le grito, siendo derribada al piso por Wendy justo antes que Gray volteara.

—Contrólate— dijo Charle.

* * *

_**[Con Gajeel y Levy...]**_

—Tsk, la enana demora mucho...— susurro Gajeel. Y justo después sintió un golpe leve en el hombro.

—¡No me llames así!— le replicó.

—Pero si eres una ena...na...— dijo, quedando algo atontado cuando la vio. —"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Niveles de lindura sobrepasados. Repito. ¡Niveles de lindura sobrepasados!"— era lo que el cerebro de Gajeel pensaba en ese momento.

—¿Gajeel? ¿Estas bi-bien?— preguntó Levi. Se había quedado mucho tiempo de piedra y ella comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Sí...— dijo apartando la mirada. —Vamos, hay que encontrar un buen lugar— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Y... enana...—.

—¿Si?—.

—Te ves bien— dijo, agradeciendo que no pudiera verle la cara, que en ese momento tenía un gran sonrojo.

—...Gracias— dijo Levi, con una pequeña sonrisa y sonrojada.

Y como ambos iban tan concentrados en lo suyo, no notaron a quienes los seguían...

—Tomaste fotos de todo eso, ¿no?— preguntó Mira, quien estaba maravillada por lo lindo que había sido ese momento.

—Claro que si— dijo Ever.

—¿No deberíamos darles privacidad?— preguntó Lily.

—Lo hacemos por su bien— respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo. —Tu no te quejes, si interrumpes no te daremos kiwi— agrego Ever.

* * *

_**[Y finalmente, con Natsu y Lucy]**_

—"_Natsu se tarda demasiado... puede que lo haya olvidado"_— pensaba Lucy desanimada. Conociendo a su cita, era una posibilidad.

—¡Lucee! ¡Aquí estoy!— dijo Natsu, para el alivio de Lucy.

—¿Tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?— le regaño.

—Siento la tardanza, tube problemas con la ropa— se disculpo.

—¿Con la ropa?— preguntó Lucy, hasta que se dió cuenta. Natsu no llevaba su ropa de siempre. Se había arreglado.

—¡Mira Luce! ¡Comidaa!— dijo Natsu, antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle algo. —¡Abran paso!— dijo mientras salia disparado.

—"Natsu sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, sin importar la ropa que se ponga"— pensó decepcionada. —¡Natsuu! ¡Esperame!—.

Y (como seguro ya saben), en el arbusto cercano...

—Nastu idiota, como se te ocurre dejar a Lucy sola...— decía Lisanna.

—Sigue siendo Natsu, después de todo— dijo Happy.

—Cuando la cita termine, Natsu pagara por esto— dijo Erza. —Pero ahora tenemos que seguirlos, ¡No podemos perderles de vista hasta que esto termine!—.

—¡Hai!—.

* * *

**Mi demora no tiene perdón, lo sé. Pero más vale tarde que nunca... no(?) Los conjuntos de las chicas los describí de forma general, para que pudieran imaginarlos como más les gusten :)**


	19. Aviso rápido

**Aviso rápido**

Hola, ¿Qué tal todos?

Primero que todo, lamento la tardanza, pero lamentablemente este no es otro capitulo. Lo siento.

Voy a comenzar a editar la historia. Simplemente veo los primeros capítulos y me dan ganas de llorar(?). Solo aviso por si ven algún cambio. Y, por si se lo están preguntando, no voy a borrar o dejar la historia

Eso es todo.

¡Qué tengan un buen día!

¡Nos leemos pronto! (espero)

Miss Truth

PD: Llegó un comentario diciendo que no se leía bien, con esto debe estar solucionado. Gracias Guest, a l aproxima te pones un nombre para reconocerte ;)


End file.
